New Worlds
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Rose and the Torchwood team are forced to join up with Cutter and the team to try and find a way to stop further anomalies from happening before the world turns in to chaos. Possible romance Stephen/Rose Torchwood/Primeval
1. Chapter 1

"Another boring day at the office then," Rose muttered as she arrived at work, no sightings of aliens and no weird signals, looked like it was going to be a slow day, stuck in the office at her desk, it seemed that was all she was doing at the minute, sitting at her office, enclosed by her thoughts. "Bored, bored, bored." Rose whispered to herself as she realised she had nothing to do, not realising that Mickey was standing in the door way.

"Um, Rose?" he interrupted as Rose continued muttering to herself.

"Yes." She replied, cursing to herself as she swivelled her chair to face him.

"You seen the paper?" he asked as he walked towards her desk.

"No," she replied, thinking now that would be a good idea, something to actually do.

"Well you should," he replied and slammed the paper on her desk for her to see.

"'MONSTER HOAX or truly beastly?'" Rose read the headline and as she quickly scanned the through the article, she looked up at Mickey.

"Wanna check it out?"

"Yes!" she yelled, and rushed out of her chair, causing her to almost trip up.

"Someone's eager." Mickey muttered as they left the building.

"Yes well, that office is driving me insane!"

X

"This it then?" Rose asked, looking at the surroundings as they pulled up by the woods where the encounter was.

"Yep," Mickey replied and parked, then Rose noticed something, people, people who seemed to be looking for the same thing they were.

"Who the hell are they?" she whispered and quickly got out of the car, walking over to them.

"Mickey Smith, who are you?" Mickey introduced, getting straight to the point as they walked up to the people.

"I'm Nick Cutter, "Nick introduced, "and this is Stephen Hart," he pointed towards the young man next to him, "we're guessing you're here for the animal attack?"

"Yeah," Rose answered simply and they flashed them their Torchwood ID's and looked at the red truck, slashed through it.

"So, what do you guys think it is?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Well, if I found these gouges in the wild, I'd be certain we were looking for a large predator."Stephen explained.

"Even though this is the forest of Dean?" Rose asked.

"Well, there's blood." He pointed out as he traced his finger against the truck and Rose dragged Mickey forward in front of the truck.

"Um, guys," she yelled as she noticed a gate, with a large hole in, presumably where the predator had charged. "Explain that?" she asked. But everyone stayed silent and Cutter walked forward.

"Um, is he alright?" Mickey asked as he thought there was something odd about this man, he was just staring in to the forest.

"His wife, Helen Cutter came to this area eight years ago to investigate a creature sighting. She disappeared in the forest. The body was never found. Just a rucksack. No blood, no clues, nothing. She just vanished."

"Just like that?" Rose asked and Stephen nodded.

"Sorry, didn't catch your names, what were they?"

"I'm Rose," she sighed, thinking she might as well tell them her name, "Rose Tyler," she introduced, "And this is Mickey Smith."

"Couple?"

"No." Rose answered immediately; everyone always thought if she was with a man, she was dating him.

"Got a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Don't have time." She muttered.

X

"Listen, no offence, but the government doesn't need to be involved." Rose sighed as they all made their way back to the forest, this time with a new person, Claudia Brown from the home office.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"Because we're Torchwood alright?" she asked and continued walking as everyone stopped where they were.

"Oh, so you're Torchwood, this should be just your type of thing then, am I right?"

"Yes. That is why we don't need the government."

"Sorry, what's Torchwood?" Cutter asked, but neither Rose nor Mickey answered and just walked, but stopped in their tracks as they came in to something.

"Woah!" Mickey yelled as they noticed a large 'beast' in front of them.

"What do you reckon it is?" Stephen whispered.

"Some kind of experiment, maybe. Hybrid, throwback."

"As if," Rose scoffed.

"What do you think then?"

"Well-I don't know yet," she admitted and saw a slight smirk grow on Stephen's face, "But I'll find out soon enough."

"Dinosaur?" Mickey suggested.

"Maybe," Rose shrugged, "We just need to find where it's come from," she whispered and watched as it began to run away.

"What's it doing?" Mickey whispered as they ran after it.

"It's scared. Let's see where it thinks it's safe." Cutter yelled and they watched as it soon disappeared in to an anomaly.

"Where'd it go?" Claudia whispered and it just vanished.

"Home," Rose replied and moved closer to the anomaly and went to touch it, but Cutter stopped her.

"Best not," he whispered.

X

"Listen, I have said this before, and I am gonna say it again, we do not need the Government involved! Torchwood is dealing with it!" Rose yelled as soldiers arrived for Claudia's back up.

"Yes, well, you don't seem to be doing anything about it at the minute do you?"

"Yeah, well, work in progress, we have people on our team with this level of understanding, people who actually understand it." Rose spat, Claudia didn't answer, instead she simply walked away.

"Tea?" Stephen offered as he walked over to her, holding a warm cup of tea out for her.

"Thanks," she smiled and shivered slightly, accepting his drink.

"How you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Annoyed," she muttered, taking a quick sip of tea, "Ah, perfect." She smiled.

"Annoyed? Not scared?" he asked and Rose shook her head, "Worried? Confused?"

"Nah, me and Mickey, we're kind of used to all of this, we do this as a job, that's why we don't need the home office butting in."

"Why not though? What is this 'Torchwood'?" he asked, putting Torchwood in to quotations.

"Outside the government," she answered, "we don't need the Government, we can solve this," she whispered, but there was doubt filling her voice, "Well, we can try, it might take some time, but we'll find a way to fix it in the end."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, review and let me know : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's the geek?" Rose asked as she noticed a young man with dark hair smiling over the fact his key had been taken in to the anomaly because of the magnetic field.

"Connor Temple," Mickey explained, "Student, a bit of a nerd when it comes to dinosaurs."

"Student, just what we need."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so professional all the time."

"I'm not." She insisted.

"Yes you are, ever since you joined Torchwood, you're all about the job, no time for fun anymore."

"Yeah, well, maybe I grew up."

"Or maybe you're moping."

"I am not moping."

"You are, you need to move on from him Rose."

"How? How do I move on? Besides I have moved on...in my own way." She sighed and looked at the anomaly, staring in to it.

"You're thinking about him aren't ya?"

"Maybe."

"I can tell you are, you're eyes fill with happiness and hope for one moment, then it disappears in to sadness," he explained, "What you thinking?"

"If these anomalies are going in to the past, maybe they could lead to other places..."

"They're not gonna lead back to him."

"You don't know that, they might. One of them, if I'm lucky, might lead somewhere different, our world." She sighed and looked at Mickey and he shook his head, "Well, I can hope." She sighed.

X

"We've got to sign it?" Rose grimaced and Mickey nodded glumly, "for the bloody Government?" Mickey nodded again, "No chance."

"Told them you'd say that." Mickey sighed and watched Lester outside of the room.

"Shall we just pretend to sign it?" Rose muttered under her breath.

"I don't think they'll fall for it, do you?"

"Worth a shot." She smirked and laughed at him.

X

"This phenomenon Professor, Claudia tells me you have an explanation." Lester said to Cutter.

"A theory. The boy's experience proves that there's a concrete landscape on the other side of the anomaly. And I think it's the Earth many millions of years ago."

"And this, anomaly, as you call it, is a door between time zones in the world's history?" he asked and Nick nodded and Lester turned to Rose, "And I take it you have experience with this kind of thing?"

"Yes."

"What would you say the risks are then?"

"Oh you know the usual, end of the world."

"I could do without the facetiousness."

"Yes, well, we don't need a civil servant telling us what to do." Nick spat, "And,I intend to find out what happened to my wife, whatever the risks, so I'm going through the anomaly, and if you want to stop me, you're going to have to shoot me."

X

"So, what do you think of that Connor?" Stephen asked Rose curiously.

"I dunno, a bit annoying, a geek, but if he gets the work done and helps us, I don't really mind."

"That friend of yours was right?"

"Excuse me?"

"About the work, you really are about the work aren't you?"

"Don't really have anything else if I'm honest."

"No boyfriend?"

"Nope. Why? You askin'?" she joked.

"Maybe."

"What about you? Seeing anyone?"

"No," he whispered and Rose stopped as she noticed something, a footprint on the ground. "whats this?"

"Trouble."

X

"Okay. My best guess? The creature we found was some kind of scutosaurus, late Permian era. That footprint? Definitely not the same animal. If we are talking late Permian, then this little charmer is the prime suspect." Connor explained and Stephen and Rose just looked clueless about what he was talking about, but they nodded. "Its' a gorgonopsid. It's a compact killing machine, and it's got incredible power. Stephen, if it is still out there, then you have to find it. Fast."

"What about you?" Stephen asked, looking at Connor.

"You, mighty hunter. Me, I'm more logistics and, you know, backup." Connor shrugged and Stephen looked at Rose, but she shook her head.

"I'll let you have this one," she smiled, "you can be the hero for the day."

"Oh thanks."

X

"It's 18:55. I want you back no later than 20:00 hours. If the first contact works out, we'll go from there." Claudia ordered as Cutter prepared to go in to the anomaly. "This is Captain Ryan. He's a Gulf war veteran with extensive desert experience. We don't know how dangerous it will be on the other side of the anomaly. No arguments, Cutter. He goes as well."

"Im going too." Rose butted in.

"I don't think so." Claudia shook her head.

"We need one of our team to go in, not just yours, so I'm going in too."

"Be careful." Mickey said and Rose nodded, turning back to Claudia before going.

"By the way, I don't take orders from you," she smiled, "I didn't sign those papers." She smirked and left with Cutter and Ryan.

X

"My God." Nick whispered as they saw the remains and belongings of people that had been before them.

"Someone's been here." Rose whispered.

"Well whoever it was they didn't get far. Over here." Ryan took them to the other side of the camp and showed them a skeleton and Nick knelt down, picking up a camera, initials of HC on it.

"It's 'HC'. It's 'Helen Cutter'." He sighed and Rose looked at the skeleton.

"Is it..."

"No, it's a man."

"It's time to go." Ryan ordered.

"Yeah, I can't help that. I've got to find my wife. I'm staying."

"Nick..." Rose whispered.

"Sorry Professor." Ryan apologised and knocked Nick out and Rose just stood there slightly shocked. "Coming?" he asked, looked at her.

"Guess i don't have a choice.

"Not unless you want me to do that to you too." He asked and Rose shook her head.

X

"They're back." Mickey smiled as they came in tumbling to the floor.

"You okay?" Claudia asked and walked over to them.

"What did you see?" Mickey asked as he helped Rose up from the floor.

"There's a camp there. Looks like a military camp." She explained and the anomaly disappeared and she sighed, "It was-it was beautiful." She smiled.

"Like old times?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled slightly and pulled Mickey in to a hug, but pulled away from him as they heard a roaring sound and the gorgonospid began running towards them and everyone began to run away, but a car began to come in, bleeping their horn and was striding right in to the gorgonopsid, knocking it down and Stephen walked out of the car, not a scratch on him.

"Stephen! Catch!" Cutter yelled and tossed him a machine gun, which Stephen then used to kill it and everyone stood there in silence for a minute.

"Well that was lucky." Rose sighed, catching her breath back and looked up at Stephen.

"That enough heroics for ya?"

"It'll do!"

_A/N: What do you think to it? Thank you for the couple of people that reviewed. I have finished a few fanfics off now, so I am gonna concentrate on this one for now because i have so many ideas for it. Primeval with Rose and Mickey. A slight twist lol. And there may be a romance in the air very soon. _

_Anyway, let me know what you think. Xxx_

_Amy._


	3. Chapter 3

"He's a geek!" Rose sighed as she passed Mickey his tea.

"And... You go for geeks."

"No I don't, besides, why would I go for him, I mean Connor, seriously?"

"Well he likes you."

"No he doesn't, and even if he does, it doesn't mean I have to like him back now does it?"

"Rose, open up! I think I've found another anomaly." A voice yelled from her door. It was Connor.

"What is he doing?" Rose whispered to Mickey, who simply shrugged.

"Told you he likes you."

"Oh shut up." Rose sighed and quickly went to open the door.

"Hi." Connor waved and walked as Rose let him, "Nice place."

"Thanks. Here you should read this." He said and passed Rose a piece of paper, then he noticed Mickey, "Hi."

"Hi." Mickey smiled, waving at him and walked over to Rose, snatching the piece of paper from behind her, "So, what is it?"

"It looks to me like another anomaly. We should check it out."

"What does Cutter say?"

"I haven't actually told him yet. You know, I could be wrong, and I don't want him to think I'm an idiot."

"I think that ships sailed Connor." Rose smiled sympathetically, "So no-one knows?"

"No, but, think how impressed he'll be if I'm right."

"Okay, let's go then." Rose smiled and grabbed her coat, Mickey doing the same.

"We're going?" Connor asked.

"Yep!"

X

"The tent's only big enough for one." Rose muttered as she joined Mickey and Connor as they sat down by a tree, and sat between them. "Having fun?" she asked Mickey who nodded.

"Yep."

"I like sleeping out." Connor said and Rose and Mickey simply looked at him in disbelief.

"You?" Mickey asked and he nodded.

"No offence, but you don't exactly look the outdoorsy type to be honest."

"I did the Duke of Edinburgh award, you know. For a morning. Until I sprained my ankle."

"So did I." Mickey smiled.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did...well, I filled the form in and thought about it." he admitted.

"Bloody hell its freezing!"

"We should huddle together for warmth." Connor whispered and Rose simply looked at him with an incredulous look.

"I don't think so mate." Rose shook her head and wtahced Connor shrug and rested his head against the tree. "Do you reckon that Stephen is seeing anyone?" Rose wondered, forgetting she had just said that out loud.

"what?"

"Nothing." Rose answered quickly.

"You like him," Mickey smiled at her, "Rose likes Stephen."

"Shut up." Rose shoved him on the floor, "you like that bloody Claudia."

"No I don't!"

"Then shut up, or I will tell everyone, that you do." And with that, Mickey shrank in to his coat and stayed silent.

X

"Look, I know what you're going to say." Connor said as Cutter, Claudia and Stephen walked over to them. Connor's friends has decided to trick them with a fake dinosaur.

"We're sorry." Mickey apologised.

"The police aren't going to prosecute you for trespassing. Supposing it had been a predator. What were you going to do? Tame it? You knew exactly what was at stake but you just couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"I had to tell somebody. I'm sorry. I am. I blew it."

"Go back to college. Get on with your work. I'll find you another supervisor." Cutter said.

"Listen, we're as much to blame as he is." Mickey explained, receiving a glare from Rose.

"Shut up." She hisses.

"Just as stupid, maybe. But you two didn't shout your mouth off and you've both still got skills I can use. You two are staying, we'll need you." He explained and walked off, leaving them standing there.

"I feel a bloody school kid getting told off." Rose sighed.

X

"I can't close the underground on a wild hunch." Lester muttered as Nick told him to close it after something was seen down there and a worker was fatally bitten.

"Listen, something is down there, and something injected him with venom," Rose explained, "We need to close it down till we find what it is. We won't have to shut the whole area down, just that small area where the attack was, there's a whole network of disused tunnels, it wont make a big impact."

"Yes, very well." Lester agreed.

"Thank you."

X

"We should be down there with them." Rose commented as Ryan and his team went down in to the tunnels.

"Special Forces go in first. You didn't think Lester was going to let you have it all your own way?"

"Well I don't work for Lester, so no I wasn't. But if I do, he can't exactly stop me can he? They don't even know what they're looking for."

"Rose is right," Nick and Stephen interrupted. "We need to know what we're looking for."

"there can't be that many different types of venomous predator under the Aldwych." Stephen commented.

"I don't think that's helping." Rose muttered.

X

"They were like spiders, but with pincers, not fangs. Some of them over a meter long. Horrible little…" Ryan explained as they back up from the tunnels.

"How you feeling?" Rose asked, "You alright?"

"Sick. My ears are ringing…"

"Any blurred vision?" Nick asked.

"No. But there's something else. The gunshots were too bright, like fireworks."

"That's classic signs of excess oxygen in the atmosphere." Stephen commented.

"A richer, more heavily oxygenated air must be seeping through from another anomaly. We're not talking about the Permian era any longer. This is much, much earlier."

"By how much?"

"Maybe the Carboniferous about 300 million years ago. We really need to see exactly what these creatures look like. I need to see this for myself." He stated, hoping she wouldn't refuse.

"Okay, go."

"Let's get some gear."

X

Rose tied her boots up as she finally got ready to go down and Ryan passed Nick some guns.

"No, we need torches. The most powerful you can find."

"Well, the pest controller died a few minutes ago. They're running tests on our casualty now." Claudia came in and noticed Rose was gearing up. "What are you doing?"

"Im going down."

"Um, no."

"Um, yes." Rose changed and Nick interrupted.

"Rose has got more practical experience with this kind of thing than the rest of us put together. And you know it."

"I don't care. Sorry, it's just too risky."

"Im used to risks."

"I don't care."

"Yeah well, neither do I, and I am going down. I can help, we were trained how to deal with these types of creatures, for every situation." She explained and watched as Claudia walked away, along with Nick and Ryan, leaving her and Stephen alone.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"Well, sort of. I didn't get trained, I've just kind of, got used to these situations, but to tell you the truth, if these are spiders, I'm not gonna be much good." She admitted. "They're not really my thing."

"Don't worry, these are probably scorpions." Stephen explained, trying to make her feel better.

"Right, don't do scorpions either." She cringed.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "I'll look after ya." He reassured her and led the way as they went to the tunnels.

_A/N: Thanks _Logan the Awesome _for the review, glad you're liking the Claudia/Rose hatred, there will be more of that, I promise, hope you're liking the story, anyway, a bit of romance in the next chapter, can you guess who for? Anyway, review and let me know your views on it, the faster you review, the faster you get an update. _

_Amy_


	4. Chapter 4

"Cutter." Rose whispered as she walked through a hole in the wire fence and they followed her through, finding the anomaly on the other side and they stood there in front of it, taking it in and watched as some of the spiders rushed back in to it, then Rose noticed something behind them.

"Can you hear that?" Rose whispered and looked behind her, then she noticed it, "Um, guys!" she whispered, and they turned around,"What is it?"

"I don't know." Stephen whispered.

"It's not a spider."

"Exactly, that's what worries me." She whispered and they all jumped back as the creature burst out from behind the bins and she and Stephen rushed through the fence, but blocked Nick from the exit and disappeared for a moment.

"Stephen, Stephen can you see it?"

"No!" he replied, and Rose heard a noise above her and looked up.

"Move!" she yelled as she found it on the roof and Stephen pushed Rose out of the way away from the creature and threw a box at it, leaving them backed in the corner.

"Go!" Nick yelled, whistling to get the creatures attention. "Go, go. Get Rose out of here!" he yelled and Stepehn pushed her out of the door as she protested.

"What are you doing? You can't just leave him!" she protested, but she went anyway, leaving Nick alone, trapped, with the creature.

X

"Cutter?" Claudia said over the radio, awaiting a reply from him as Stephen and Rose walked over to her, "Come in. All I'm getting is interference. Look." She said, spreading the map out to show them, "There's no other way out. This tunnel was blocked 30 years ago."

"Then why isn't he back?" Rose spat.

"Look, he's got to be trapped, okay? I'm going back in."

"No-one goes anywhere until we know what we're dealing with." Claudia intervened.

"He could be injured."

"I don't want to leave him down there anymore than you do, but I'm not losing anyone else in this wild goose chase. We don't even know for sure where he is. Did you see what kind of creature it was?"

"A big, giant centipede."

" Any more? Like preferred habitat, behavioural patterns, strengths, weaknesses?"

"Well, we didn't exactly stop and memorise everything it was doing," Rose spat, "we didn't really think we should, plus it wasn't exactly number one priority at the time because we were going to get eaten! So sorry, no we didnt and we don't know."

"Connor might," Stephen interrupted before things became ugly, "He's like a walking encyclopaedia of this stuff. He probably has giant bug fridge magnets."

"Okay, I'll get him here." Claudia nodded and walked away.

"I can't leave him in there." Stephen stated as soon as Claudia was nowhere to be seen.

"I know."

"I'm going down."

"I know," Rose sighed, and he looked at questioningly, "I'm not gonna stop you, if I were you, Id do exactly the same."

"Good, watch my back." He whispered and quickly left to the tunnels.

X

"Stephen. Where are you? Stephen? I didn't think you'd be this long." Rose muttered over the radio to him, not realising Claudia was behind him.

"What's he done?" she asked, and Rose winced slightly and cursed under her breath. "Stephen, where the hell are you?" Claudia asked, taking the radio from Rose.

"He was looking out for his friend."

"Well, he's done a really great job, hasn't he? That's the problem with heroic gestures. Succeed and you look wonderful. Fail, and all you do is leave everybody else with a bloody mess to clear up. Well done." She hissed harshly and walked away, ordering Ryan to go down after him. Rose sighed and turned around, finding someone who could help with all of this.

"Connor."

X

"What happened?" Nick asked as he found a shaking Stephen, covered in sweat on the floor and helped him up.

"Argument with the bug. The bug won."

"Where is it now? All right, lets get you out of here." He said, and got him to his feet. "Here take this." He said and gave him the torch to hold for a moment and helped Stephen as he leant against Nick, limping as he walked.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Ah, you're not dying. It can wait."

"Helen's alive? She was here. She gave me a message." He whispered, "She's waiting on the other side of the anomaly. She said… she said if you want to know the truth, you've got to come and find her." He said and Nick finally got him out of the tunnel, and soldiers arrived.

"Help! We need a medic!" and they arrived up to where everyone was, getting him to a stretcher.

"Oh my god," Rose whispered, "Stephen!" and they rushed over to him.

"He's been bitten by the Arthropleurid. Same wound, same symptoms as the pest controller. We need to do something before it destroys his central nervous system. It's the centipede that's the killer." Nick explained and briefly walked off with Claudia, leaving Rose with Stephen and she looked down at him before he was loaded in to the ambulance.

"You know, you look really beautiful." He whispered, looking up at her and she smiled.

"You really are deluded mate." She smirked.

"Have dinner with me." He asked.

"What?"

"Have dinner with me." He repeated.

"Um," she stuttered, "best talk about it later though."

"I can't wait that long."

"Ok, yes, go on then, yeah," she smiled, "dinner, sounds good."

"Great. It's amazing how much easier this stuff is when you're dying."

"You're not dying!" she yelled as he was loaded in to the ambulance and Rose got in to ride with him.

X

"Can't we run some more tests and find a match for the venom somehow?" Claudia asked as they tried to find a way of helping Stephen.

"It would take too long. He's dying."

"No, the only way to shortcut the process is to collect a pure sample of venom from the creature that bit him." Nick explained.

"How the hell are we going to do that? Ask it to fill a specimen jar?"

"In a way. It's the only option. We need to find it now, before it gets away."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to invite a very angry centipede to bite me."

X

"How is he?" Mickey asked as he walked in to Stephen's hospital room, finding Rose sitting next to a lot better looking Stephen.

"The convulsions have stopped now. That's something."

"You really like him, don't you?" Mickey asked gently as he sat next to her.

"Mickey, I've known him for two minutes."

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"I suppose, but this is professional."

"As if." Mickey scoffed.

"Just don't want to get too close, not anymore; you always lose them in the end."

"Stop looking at the negatives and look at the positives." He tried to reassure her, "Yeah, you lose people, but isn't it worth it? the good times?" he asked and Rose nodded.

"Yeah, suppose." She sighed and looked at Stephen for a moment, then he began to cough.

"I think he's back." Mickey smiled and went to get a Doctor.

X

"Hi." Claudia smiled as she entered the doorway of Stephen's room, who was sitting on his bed, reading a book. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I gargled with sand and slept inside a tumble dryer."

"So, tell me about Helen."

"What about Helen?"

"You saw her."

"I saw her? When?"

"In the tunnel, well, that's what you said." She explained and Rose arrived at the doorway, listening for a moment.

"I… I was gone, you know. I don't remember anything. I was probably just seeing things."

"Yeah, probably." Claudia smiled and left as Rose entered.

"What was all that about?" Stephen asked as she sat next to him.

"Can you really not remember anything?" she asked and Stephen shook his head, "Nothing you said in the ambulance?"

"What did I say?"

"Um," Rose looked down at the floor, "Um, nothing, I just thought you might have remembered some of it, that's all."

"Was it important?"

"No, no, no, don't worry about it." she smiled, and Stephen smiled back.

"Thanks for looking after me Rose," he smiled, "Appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled and the two of them sat there for a moment, in silence.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" she smiled, looking up at him.

"You're not seeing anyone right?"

"No," she smiled and shook her head, "No, why?"

"Well, I was wondering, um if maybe," he began and stuttered slightly, "Maybe you wanted to go out for dinner?" he asked and Rose couldn't help but smirk.

"Dinner?" she asked, and he nodded, "with you?"

"Well, yeah." He smiled slightly, "why are you smiling?"

"You asked me earlier," she laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, at the ambulance."

"Oh, well, did you say yes that time?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Will you say yes this time?"

"Yes." She smiled again, "dinner. Sounds nice."

_A/N: Like this romance? Sound like a good idea? Or a bad idea? Good couple or bad couple? Anyway, let me and let me know all of your ideas on how I can improve and what you want to see happen. :)_

_Amy xx_


	5. Chapter 5

Rose rushed around her flat, getting ready for her date with Stephen. She didn't know how dressed up to get, grey skinny jeans, that showed off her legs and a nice black top with heels, or a black ruffled skirt, which also showed off her legs, with a grey vest top.

"Jeans." She whispered to herself, she didn't want to show too much skin or look cheap; besides, it might be cold later on. Finally, she got dressed, checked her make-up and hair, making sure she looked alright. "keep it curly, or straight?" she whispered to herself as she tried to sort out her hair, but didn't have time to decided when there was a knock at the door. "Curly it is then." She sighed quickly and straightened down her top before rushing the door, revealing a very handsome Stephen standing in the doorway.

"Wow," he smiled as he took her in, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Rose smiled sweetly and began to relax.

X

Stephen took Rose to a small restaurant that was lightly lit with candles and intimate. Once the two of them got sat down and ordered, they both began to relax and got to know one another.

"So, how did you get in to all of this?" Stephen asked curiously.

"Um, well, I went travelling with a friend," she began, "and me and Mickey just saw unusual things." Rose put it simply.

"go on then, what's Torchwood?"

"Torchwood?" she asked and he nodded, and she noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off of her once, "ok, I know this is gonna sound stupid and you probably won't believe me," she began. "We deal with things that aren't of this planet." She explained and watched as Stephen took it in.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And I thought nothing more could shock me." He laughed.

"Tell me about it." she smiled and stared at him for a moment, catching eye contact with him for a moment, she had never realised how dazzling his eyes were. They were the bluest blue she had ever seen, the sparkled like sapphires.

"You look good when you smile." He complimented her and she smiled again.

"Thank you." She took a sip of the wine they had ordered, "so long have you known Cutter?" Rose asked, "you two seem pretty close."

"Yeah, we are, about ten years or so, what about you and Mickey? You two know each other inside out."

"Yeah we do, known him all my life," she smiled, "never really imagined we'd still be friends. It's nice to have someone to him, I know whatever I do, he'll still be there." She smiled briefly.

X

"Bloody hell, it's freezing," Rose shuddered as they walked around Hyde Park after their meal together, even though she wore jeans to stay warmer, she was still freezing, good job she didn't wear a skirt.

"Here," Stephen smiled and wrapped his coat around her shoulders, helping her to warm up. "Better?"

"Thanks." She nodded and smiled, she had worried so much about tonight, it had been so long since she had been on a date, she thought it would be difficult, but it seemed so easy and natural, everything Mickey had been telling her about moving on and getting on with things was all right. She should concentrate on the good times. So she did just that, she grabbed Stephen's hand to stop him from walking away and pulled him in closer to her, and kissed him. Their tongues intertwined with one another's as became more passionate as Stephen pulled Rose's waist in closer to his, but eventually Rose pulled away.

"I think we better take this someplace else." She smiled, poking her tongue between her teeth, "so, your place or mine?"

"Yours," he smiled, "It's a lot closer."

X

Rose's back slammed against the wall as soon as she entered her flat and Stephen's body crushed against hers and his lips wandered down her neck passionately, then up to her lips and kissed her longingly and hungrily.

Rose wrapped her legs around his thighs as she raised up higher against the wall, leaning her head back on the wall as Stephen's lips moved down her body and down her neck towards her shoulder and gave her a light kiss on her shoulder and looked up at her, as she looked down at him, smiling.

"Shall we move this somewhere a bit more comfortable?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan." She whispered and shrieked as he picked her up in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder and carried her away. And Rose thought for a moment, Mickey was definitely right, it was good to live in the moment, enjoy the good times, and from now on, that's what she was going to concentrate on.

_A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, anyway, hope you enjoy, enough romance for you all? Let me know what you all think and what you want to see happen in the next few chapter._

_Amy xx_


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose!" Mickey pounded on her door, "Rose!" he yelled and Rose jolted awake, finding a groaning Stephen next to her, "Rose!"

"Are you gonna get that?" Stephen asked as he saw her wake up. "He might find it rather odd if I answer.

"Fine," Rose sighed and grabbed the nearest clothes she could find and swiftly put them on, running to answer the door to Mickey, "Mickey." She smiled nervously; scared of letting him in, in case Stephen wasn't dressed yet.

"We've got another one," he explained and was waiting to be asked in, "Can I come in? It's freezing out here." He complained and Rose reluctantly let him in, cringing slightly as Mickey walked up in front of her. "So how was your date last night with..." he trailed off and stopped as soon as he walked in, "Stephen." He added, and then Rose realised Stephen was standing right in front of them. "You're here." Mickey stated.

"Yeah, Cutter rang me, said there was another anomaly, so I came to get Rose." He lied, but he thought it sounded like a good excuse, "I'm guessing you're doing the same." He guessed and Mickey nodded.

"Yeah, right then, shall we go?" Rose asked as the air room filled with awkwardness and tension.

X

"So they've just locked her up?" Rose asked as she and Mickey walked down the pool side.

"Yep."

"But she's innocent."

"There's nothing we can do, I think Claudia's working on Lester to see if they can get her out."

"Good." Rose nodded and walked over to Connor and Stephen. Connor had taken his shoes off and was dipping his feet in the pool, and Stephen was wearing the bottom part of a wet suit, and was putting on a pair of flippers.

"With all this chlorine in the pool, I'm surprised the creature came through. To a reptile it would have been like swimming in a bucket of acid." Connor explained.

"Well it could probably sense danger," Rose explained, "and got out fast." She said and left with Connor and Mickey sat down with Stephen.

"So," Mickey began, "how was your date with Rose?" he asked.

"Good." Stephen answered simply and looked at Mickey, "not jealous are you?" he joked.

"Just don't want to see her get hurt."

"She won't get hurt," he promised, "now, don't be jealous, but, you just aren't my type." He said and dived in to the pool.

X

"So this is where the body came up at?" Rose asked as they arrived at the reservoir.

"Yeah." Mickey nodded.

"We haven't found anything yet. No creature, no anomaly, no nothing. We're still searching the reservoir, but with any luck the anomaly's closed again." Claudia explained.

"I need detailed local maps, lists of swimming pools, rivers, lakes, anything nearby. Can you get those for me?" Nick asked as he had a thought.

"Should I be asking why?"

"It's just an idea."

"Professor! Professor!" Connor yelled from the pier and they all ran over to him as he poked a stick in to the water. "You're really going to want to see this. The reservoir's land locked, right?" he asked and they all nodded. "So, allowing for condensation and rainfall, the depth should be pretty consistent. Well, I made this mark at water level earlier," he pointed towards some red tape on the stick, "The water level's fallen 40 centimetres since then."

"This isn't a reservoir anymore," Cutter explained "it's a tidal lake. The water's literally pouring out of it. It must be flowing out through the anomaly."

"Which means it's somewhere down there." Rose whispered.

X

"Why does Stephen get all the fun stuff to do whilst we get stuck collecting water samples?" Connor complained as he, Rose and Mickey walked down the reservoir.

"He looks better in a wetsuit." Rose put it simply.

"That's debateable. I could do the action stuff too as well, you know. I'm not just a massive intellect."

"Course not," Rose muttered and shared a brief smile with Mickey as they walked off, leaving Connor standing on one side of the water, and them on the other end.

"So how was it last night?" Mickey asked curiously as they walked away from Connor.

"It was good," she smiled.

"Good?"

"Yeah, good, I had fun." She admitted.

"I bet you did," Mickey muttered under his breath and Rose simply gave him 'the look', "Oh come on, I know he stayed at yours last night."

"It's not like that."

"Isn't it?"

"No."

"Alright, just don't get hurt, alright?" Mickey asked.

"I won't," she smiled at him then Rose noticed the swans behind him, something has spooked them off the water. "Mickey." She whispered and nodded behind him and Connor came running over.

"What's that?" Mickey whispered and the creature surfaced, circling her and Mickey, "Ok, it's swimming round us."

"Yeah, thanks, 'cos I didn't notice that." Rose hissed as it went back under the water. "Just don't move!" she whispered and waited a moment and looked over at Connor.

"Go!" he yelled and they all quickly ran out of the water.

"Quick." Mickey yelled as Rose reached the bank They reach the edge of the water and scramble up a small bank before turning back to the water. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded and caught her breath back and the creature leaped out of the water towards them, but it couldn't climb the bank. Connor grabbed an ore from a boat, and hit the creature over the nose, before it broke and lodged itself in its mouth, and luckily for them, the creature dove back in to the water.

"well that was close." Mickey muttered.

"Shame you didnt do anything about it then, isn't it?"

"I was going to."

"Of course you were, but today, Connor beats you to the heroics." She smiled, "Guess you aren't the hero you once thought."

X

"Some kind of mosasaur, maybe six or seven metres. Cretaceous, at a guess." Connor explained as Connor asked him about the creature.

"Scary. And at that size, it couldn't have been fully-grown, which is just as well for you."

"You alright?" Stephen asked worriedly to Rose.

"Yeah, fine, think Connor's the most shaken up to be honest."

"I'm not worried about Connor though."

"You don't have to be worried about me either." Rose smiled, and looked over the soldiers, "they're all upset about losing their diver," she sighed, whilst down in the reservoir water, one of the divers swam in to the anomaly, along with the creature, just as it shut, "what happened?"

"I don't know, Cutter was there, but apparently he just swam in to it, but didnt come back."

"And the anomaly's closed?"

"Yeah."

"He's gone then." Rose sighed, and watched Connor walk past her.

"Connor!" she yelled and grabbed his arm, "Thanks for earlier," she smiled, "You saved our lives."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did good." She smiled and gave him a slight hug. "You can let go now." She said after a few minutes of hugging, a bit too long for Rose.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. I just…" he said and walked away.

"Yeah."

"So, he saved your life?" Stephen asked as Connor walked off.

"Yep."

"Never thought I'd see that."

"Yeah well, it's always the ones you least expect that save the day. Always the geeks."

"I would've saved it, but I was busy."

"Yeah, yeah, come on." Rose smiled and walked away.

"I would've!"

_A/N: Another chapter done! This chapter's not so good, but I will make up for it, by trying to update another one tonight! Anyway, hope you liked it, click the little button saying review and let me know all your ideas and thoughts. _

_Amy x_


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, let's go." Cutter said to Stephen as he passed him on the stairs, but he didn't move.

"I've been remembering things."

"You mean Helen?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Did you go looking for her?"

"Look, if she wanted to talk to me then she could have. Why keep playing games with me?"

"You mean this isn't the first time? How long have you known she was alive?"

"Look, not long. But all these years, she let me think she was dead. She let me go through that. What does that tell you?"

"Come on, there could be all kinds of reasons why she stayed away. The point is she wants to see you now."

"She left you to die on your own."

"Maybe she thought help was coming."

"Maybe she didn't care. You think I don't want to know what happened? I've thought of nothing else for eight years. But what if…What if the truth is worse than not knowing? Are you going to tell the others?"

"No, it's not my call. But if she was my wife, I'd go through a million anomalies for her, she was important to me too."

"I know that, now are you coming or not?"

X

"What?" Rose asked as she noticed Stephen was staring at her.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Alright," he began and gave Mickey a slight look that told him to give them some space to talk, so he did, "thing is, I don't want you to think that last night was just..."

"Just...?"

"I don't want you to think it was a one off, unless you want it to be, but I don't want you to think that I thought it was." He tried to explain, but Rose just looked at him with confusion covering her face.

"What?"

"Oh, don't make me say it again."

"Ok, so you were trying to explain that last night wasn't a one off?"

"Yes, see, it wasn't that confusing."

"Then what was it?" she asked.

"What was what?"

"Last night, if you don't want it to be a one off, what is it?"

"Well, I thought we could make it a regular thing, not regular, that sounds weird, just, well, y'know."

"Right..." Rose nodded, attempting to understand, "does that perhaps mean that you would maybe like to come back to mine later on?" she guessed.

"Yes." He smiled, "it does."

"Well, that sounds like a good plan." Rose smiled back at him and walked in to the house, and Stephen yelled after her.

"Oh! And I wasn't deluded when I said you looked beautiful!" he yelled, and Rose simply shook her head at him, "Oh yeah, that was something I was gonna tell you, I remember everything now."

X

"The revelation that Helen Cutter's still alive changes everything." Lester said to everyone as they gathered in a room.

"She's still alive? Um, how did I miss that?"

"Keep up." Rose muttered under her breath.

"So, eight years, she's been living in the past. My God. How are we going to explain Celebrity Love Island to her?"

"Shut up." Rose hissed and elbowed his lightly in the chest.

"She's eight years ahead of us in terms of understanding the anomalies. Her knowledge could be priceless and we have to share it."

"Which is fine if she was here, but she isn't."

"Which is why we're going to go and find her. We know she wants to make contact. She must be brought back here, by force if necessary."

"This is my wife you're talking about." Nick interrupted.

"Which is why I want you to go through the anomaly and bring her back. You will of course have a military escort. To protect you, both of you. The alternative is you sever all ties with the anomaly project with immediate effect, and we'll go and find her ourselves."

"Okay, on one condition. I go on my own. There's no question of force. I'll do my best, but if she doesn't want to come back, then that's it."

"You will try and remember what side you're on, won't you?"

X

"Okay, so you've got about an hour of air, and a mile of rope. Take a compass reference as soon as you get there, and just stay attached. After two hours, we'll reel you back in. The water pressure in the anomaly is going to be intense, okay? So the harder you swim the more air you're going to use." Stephen explained as Cutter got ready to set off and Stephen held up a harpoon gun.

"Now this has an effective range of about ten metres. If you have to use it against a predator, wait until you see the whites of its teeth." He smiled and Cutter set off to get and get Helen.

X

"Rose, how long has he been?"

"91 minutes, 41 seconds." She said and Stephen gave her a look, "I know this thing is that specific!"

"The drains. Stephen? In theory, a creature could make its way along the sewage system all the way to the river, and once it's there, it could go anywhere." Connor explained as he showed them a map.

"What does that mean though?" Mickey asked as they all gathered in the room.

"Well, good news is the size of the drains rules out anything bigger than a small mosasaur."

"But, how small is small?" Rose asked.

"Not small enough." He said and Claudia entered the room, with a bunch of men behind her in wetsuits.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose muttered as Claudia closed her doors.

X

"His times up." Rose said as she looked at her watch and they rushed back down to the cellar. "He'll be running out of air." She said and they began to put Nick through the water, till he surfaced.

"He's lost his tank."

"Get him out." They yelled and Stephen and Ryan jumped in to the water, dragging Cutter out.

"He's not breathing. Get some air inside him." Ryan yelled and Claudia quickly gave him mouth to mouth, and he began coughing, waking up slightly and a stretcher took him out to the ambulance.

"Was Helen with you?" Claudia asked.

"Yes."

"So she was there." She said and looked at Ryan, "You know what to do."

X

"How long have I been out for?" Cutter asked as he sat with Rose, Connor and Mickey by the ambulance.

"Not long."

"I have to talk to Claudia."

"Cutter, there's something you should know mate." Mickey stopped him as he went to walk out of the ambulance and soldiers rushed over to him, pointing their guns at them.

"Stand still. Don't move!" they yelled, then Cutter noticed Lester walking out of the house, followed by Ryan and a few of his men, between them, they're carrying Helen. And Cutter watched as they forced her in to the car, along with Lester and Claudia and quickly drove away, leaving Cutter standing there shocked.

"So that's Helen." Rose whispered to Mickey, careful that Cutter didnt hear.

"I guess so."

_A/N: what do you think? Like it? Stephen and Rose's relationship is going to grow over the next few episodes, but some things might become between them. Let me know your thoughts and ideas. And guess what? IM HALF WAY THROUGH THE SERIES! Can't believe it, should have this finished very soon. Anyway, press the review button and make my day. _

_Amy xx_

_P.S. Dodo's next! XD AND I have some fanart of Stephen/Rose, let me know if you want to see them, some of them are slightly spoilerish, but some of them just look cute 3 Anyway, let me know and I shall post them on my profile :)_


	8. Chapter 8

"Fluke." Connor muttered as Stephen hit the 'no balls' sign as they entered a block of flats.

"Jealous." He yelled back and Rose just shook her head and walked in front with Mickey and Cutter and Ryan and his team arrived at the flat, their guns ready as though they were about to kick down the door, but instead they simply knocked on the door and they all piled in, ready to go in to the bathroom.

"I didn't expect the SAS." Mrs Davis said as she took in all the soldiers.

"The town council takes pest control very seriously, Mrs Davis. Are you ready?" he asked and Ryan nodded, opening the door, him and his men entering, followed by Stephen, Cutter and Rose, but as soon as Rose saw what it was, she backed off.

"Relax, everyone. It's only a python." Cutter said in a relieved voice, but Mrs

"Only a python? What the hell were you expecting?"

x

"Do you have any idea how many times I've tried to call you today?" Nick asked Claudia over the phone as he descended the stairs of the flats.

"I've been busy And actually you should be thanking me you're still involved at all."

"You can't get rid of me. You need me."

"Well, the truth is we need each other. Believe me, more now than ever.  
I hope she's driving Lester crazy."

"You better get over here now."

X

"Don't worry, this one's just a baby. Fully grown they can be up to 20 feet long." Connor explained, as he sat on the toilet seat, with Rose by the door and Mickey holding the snake, with Stephen holding the sack for him, trying to put it in.

"That makes me feel so much better." Stephen muttered sarcastically.

"I don't see why you didn't do this Rose." Mickey pointed out.

"Because I don't like snakes." She stated.

"Neither do I."

"You had a snake once." She pointed out, and Mickey couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Point taken."

"We're going to need a bigger sack." Stephen muttered as the snake hissed at him and swiftly left the room.

"Rose, can I ask you a quick favour?" Connor asked as Stephen left, forgetting Mickey was still there.

"Depends what it is."

"It's just; I'm having a bit of hassle with my flat at the moment. I was just wondering whether I could stay on your couch for a few days." He asked, and Rose hesitated slightly, "It'd just be until I sorted something out."

"Yeah, whatever. We'll talk about it later." She said as she heard Stephen come back, this time with a larger sack.

"How's this?" he asked Mickey.

"That's good." He nodded and they put it in the sack, and as soon as it was done, Mickey looked at Rose.

"Right, I'll see you in a minute." Rose said and went to leave with Mickey.

"Where are you going?" Stephen asked desperately.

"Tea break." Mickey and Rose said together.

"Well, I'm not exactly gonna stay in here and touch that now am I?" Rose smiled and quickly left and Stephen shared a look with Connor.

"I'm not touching it."

X

"Why didn't you touch it?" Stephen complained as they relaxed at Rose's flat.

"Because I don't like snakes." She put it simply.

"Neither do I."

"Yeah, but, you're a bloke, bloke's are meant to be able to deal with a baby snake."

"Says who?"

"me." She smiled and kissed him, "Okay, i thought you were very brave, and I will make it up to you." She teased.

"How will you possibly do that?"

"Well," she kissed him, "I was thinking, something along these lines, and somewhere comfier."

"That sounds like a plan." He smiled and quickly carried her upstairs, and just as they were half way undressing, the doorbell buzzed. "Expecting someone?" he asked and Rose shook her head.

"No." She groaned and quickly got semi-dressed and went to answer the door, much against Stephen's yells not to. Rose quickly went down to open the door, only to find Connor standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"The room. Do you remember? Don't worry, you'll hardly know I'm about. Listen, you, um… You couldn't just give us a kiss, could you?"

"No, and Connor, now's not a really good time."

"I'll give you 20 quid."

"Still no."

"How about a hug?"

"Fine, a hug." She sighed and quickly gave him an awkward hug and walked in. Stephen began to walk down the stairs, in his boxers and shirt, only seeing Connor there.

"Oops." He cursed under his breath and quickly ran back up the stairs to go and get dressed.

"Wow." Connor whispered as he looked around and sat on the sofa, "You couldn't just stick the kettle on could you?" he asked.

"No." She muttered and Stephen came walking down the stairs, this time, fully clothes, "Stephen." She smiled, and then Connor turned around.

"St-Stephen," he smiled, "You're here."

"Yep. And so are you," he pointed out and then noticed Connor's bags and everything clicked in his mind, Connor had moved in and they all stood there in silence for a moment, then the doorbell rung. "You're busy."

"Shut up." Rose muttered and went to answer the door, this time, it was Mickey, "Come in." She sighed.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, no, we having so much fun." She muttered as Stephen and Connor stood there.

"Oh, you two are here," Mickey smiled and realised Connor had interrupted her and Stephen, "bet that's fun. Anyway, I hate to break up your little party, but Helen's talking, and she wants to take us somewhere."

"Let's go then."

X

"In there?" Claudia pointed to some storage doors as they arrived at the football stadium kitchen and Helen nodded. "Connor?" she said and Connor looked at Cutter, looking slightly apprehensive and approached the fridge, and the compass did nothing.

"There's no trace of a magnetic field."

"The doors are too thick, it can't penetrate the metal." Helen explained.

"Stephen." Claudia said simply and he walked over to the fridge, finding it's locked and Helen handed him a knife and he broke the lock, the soldiers behind him got in to position, as Ryan and Stephen opened the door, revealing the anomaly and everything in the room that was metal, began to get pulled in.

"Get down!" Ryan yelled, but Connor just stood there and lucky for him, Stephen caught a metal sieve just before it hit him.

"This is where you duck."

X

"Anybody hungry?" Connor asked as he picked up a pie from the fridge.

"Oh my God. We've got to get rid of them. The meat will act like bait." Helen yelled, but Ryan and another soldier held her back, "Unless you want your men to be breakfast, I suggest you do something." She yelled and they all began clearing them out, then Helen took her chance, and dived in to the anomaly, and Rose, sharing a quick glance with Mickey, ran after her as soon as Ryan did too.

"For God's sake, someone stop them!" Claudia yelled as Stephen also went through, running in an rolling down a small hill, collapsing on top of Rose and quickly got up, looking at the view.

"Oh my God." He whispered as he saw at least seven anomalies there, and Helen nowhere to be seen.

X

"Incoming!" Ryan yelled as they heard squawking and roaring from the other side, and 5 dodos came rushing through, knocking one soldier over, and everyone began to chase after them.

"Round them up, everybody. Don't let them get out!" Nick yelled and everyone began to chase after them, eventually getting most of them in a room, but none of them saw one of them eat Connor's key ring and escape

X

"He should be appearing right about … now." Tom whispered as he and Duncan waited in a car for Connor, tracking him with the key ring they gave him, but instead of Connor emerging, a dodo did.

"Oh my God. They've turned Connor into a turkey!"

"That is not a turkey. Let's grab it."

X

"Oh, they're so cute." Rose gushed as they watched Cutter play with them in the room, knocking boxes over.

"And so dumb." Connor added.

"They're not stupid," Rose defended.

"Yes they are." Mickey agreed with Connor.

"Is that the lot?" Claudia asked as she and Stephen joined them all.

"Yep. We better ship this lot back before we upset Darwin. Now everybody, um … grab a dodo." Cutter said, smiling and everyone joined him and began herding them in, Rose and Stephen helping with one.

"Oh. They're so cute!" Rose whispered.

"I see Connor's moved in." Stephen muttered.

"Just until he finds a new place. If it's any consolation I didn't exactly say he could say."

"Then throw him out."

"I can't."

"Well, its gonna make things a bit awkward."

"Yeah well, we'll just deal with it." she whispered and helped the dodo walk in to the anomaly.

"Professor, we have a dodo down." Ryan said as he knelt next to the dead dodo.

"How did that happen?"

"Maybe it ate one of the pies." Connor commented and Rose elbowed him, "Sorry."

"Poor little guy. We should do an autopsy to find out how he died."

"Could have been the shock."

"Well we've been through and we're alright."

"As far as we know."

X

Rose, Stephen and Nick stood around the dead dodo as they prepared to do an autopsy, and just as Nick was about to make an incision, the dodo jerked.

"Whoa, whoa. It's … it's muscle spasm."

"No. It's been dead for hours. Okay." Nick said and went to cut again, but this time the dodo's mouth opened, a screaming worm, a parasite, came out and began wriggling towards Rose, but they quickly placed a bell jar over it, trapping it before it got anywhere.

_A/N: the end of another chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and I shall post my fan art on my profile info soon, promise. Now, thoughts? Ideas? Let me know and click the review button, it'll make my day._

_Amy x_


	9. Chapter 9

"How infectious is this?" Claudia asked as they arrived at Tom and Duncan's flat, they had been told that Tom has been bitten by the dodo when they stole, so they all went to quickly find him before he killed anyone.

"It's not a virus, it's a parasite."

"And Tom's the host?"

"Yeah, and we have to isolate him before he passes it on to anyone else. And whatever you do, when you go in there, don't let him come anywhere near you." Nick explained and they all went in to look for Tom.

"Tom! Tom, where are you mate?" Ryan asked as he went in with his team, but Tom was nowhere to be seen, "No sign." He said and they walked in to the bedroom where they had shut the dodo. Cutter and Stephen knelt down, to take a look at the dodo.

"You know those movies when you think the killer is finally dead and then all of a sudden they just jump up again?"

"Yeah, I hate those films."

"Me too." Stephen whispered and looked at Nick, "After you."

"It's dead." Nick said after a few moments of prodding it. "Alright, bag it up. But be careful."

"One minute it was friendly, and the next it just went crazy." Duncan explained.

"The parasite changed the dodo's behaviour to suit it's own purposes."

"It's not safe to be around him. I'm sorry. But maybe if we'd got to him straight away, then he'd have stood a chance." Stephen and Cutter looked at Connor sympathetically.

"But our parasite is light sensitive, so wherever Tom is, he's going to be trying to stay in the dark."

"Right, we need to get this back to the lab so Rose can prepare it for autopsy."

X

Rose lay the dodo down and set up everything they would need for the autopsy, she had never really been interested in things like this, but since Torchwood she found it fascinating. Then she could feel someone behind her.

"Hello?" she asked, looking behind her.

"They're after me. I need … I need proof. I need your help." They stuttered and Rose found Tom standing there, his hood was up, and sunglasses on, to Rose he looked ill.

"Aren't you…"

"I'm … I'm Tom. Are they watching us now?"

"No, no they're not watching us." Rose said, not really understanding, but she thought that was her safest bet.

"So what's really going on with these things, huh? Hmm? Tell me!" he yelled and Rose backed away slightly.

"Listen, mate, just take it easy, yeah?"

"Wait, whoa, whoa. Don't come near me because I don't want to hurt you, see, and I will. It's not my fault. What have you done to me?" he asked, his eyes turning a different colour, and his voice changing. Rose, seeing as though she was used to this type of situation, she knew what she had to do, so she did just that. She ran.

X

"You people are always hiding the truth. Tom was right about everything. That's why we put the transmitter on you."

"What? You bugged me? Of course you did. Because that's how you found the dodo, right? Duncan, do us a favour, tell me where it is."

"It's on your bag. Inside Roswell."

"Wait, wait, wait. How did you track it?" Nick interrupted.

"Tom modified the Sat Nav on his Palmtop."

"Well the he's going to come here. If Tom wants answers he's going to follow the transmitter. He's coming to you."

"No, not quite. The dodo swallowed it"

"The transmitters inside the dodo. And the dodo is with Rose. You idiot. You've turned her into bait." He yelled and they all went after her.

X

"Tom, look. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I promise."

"Am I going to die?"

"No. The dodo bit you, it gave you an illness."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Dodos are extinct. They're not… You know, just … Who's we? I want answers!"

"Alright, alright, whatever _it_ was, it bit you, alright, I promise. It's made you ill."

"You people are evil. See, that's proof. When I'm better, I'll need proof. Because you'll try to discredit me, but I'm cleverer than you."

"You've been infected, we can help. Now, if you want the truth? I'll tell you, I promise. I can show you where this thing really came from." She said and drove him to the stadium to show him where the anomaly was down I the kitchens and showed him the fridge, but of course now, it was empty.

"This is where it was." She whispered, and realised that she looked completely stupid.

"Do you think I'm stupid? It was a trap. It was a trap. They're coming here to kill me, aren't they? You told them." He whispered and Rose took her chance, this time, she ran, but her was hot on her heels and she quickly ran to the pitch, but he caught up with her and pinned her against the floor, trying to bite her again.

"Get off me!" she screamed, but he was too strong against her.

"I've got a shot! I can take him out!" Ryan yelled as everyone arrived, and they aimed at Tom, but Connor got in the way.

"No! Don't shoot him! Just, please, don't shoot him!" he begged, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Connor, get out of the way."

"Tom. Tom, it's me. Let her go, mate. Easy. Easy! Easy. You remember Thursday nights, don't you? Battlestar Galactica, Blakes 7? Pepperoni pizza?" Connor smiled, trying to get him to release Rose. "They were good times, weren't they? You can fight the dark side, mate. You really can." He smiled, and eventually, he let go of Rose, allowing her to go, and she ran over to where Stephen, Nick and Claudia.

"Alright?" Stephen asked as she approached and she nodded.

"You too, Connor. Move away. He will kill you." Ryan yelled.

"No he won't. He's my friend." He whispered and tears fell down his face as he moved closer to Tom. "We can … we can help you."

"It was a conspiracy, wasn't it, Con?"

"Big time. Right to the top."

"Was there any mind control?"

"Yeah." Connor nodded and Tom's eyes began to glow again/

"Connor." Rose whispered and was going to go up to him, but Stephen stopped her and they watched as Tom fell forward in to Connor's arms.

"They tried to take me over, but I fought them, Con. I fought them."

"You did a really good job." Connor smiled at him and watched as Tom closed his eyes and slipped from Connor's arms as he died. Everyone watched in silent, and Rose moved closer to Stephen, who held her slightly and kissed her forehead.

X

"Will you be alright?" Stephen asked as her dropped Rose off at her flat.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm just gonna stay with Connor, make sure he's alright," she smiled and glanced over to Connor briefly, who was sitting on the sofa, silent, "I'll see ya later."

"See you later." He smiled and kissed her on the lips briefly before leaving and as soon as she saw Stephen was gone, she walked over to Connor.

"You want a cuppa?" she asked and saw him briefly nod, but instead of going to the kitchen, she sat next to him on the sofa, "You alright?" she asked, he nodded again, "Come here." She whispered and opened her arms for him and he took them and hugged her. "It'll be alright." She soothed in his ear, "but just remember this, it wasn't your fault, just think about all the people we help okay?" she asked, and he nodded. "Now, I'll go make us a cuppa." She said and moved to the kitchen and thought about Connor staying, maybe it wouldn't be that bad, yeah it would be a bit awkward when Stephen was round, but other than that, she couldn't see what was wrong with it. she even thought it would be fun.

_A/N: Another chapter done! Pterodactyl next! Cant wait! AND some Rose/Stephen cuteness and also, some humour between Stephen/Connor/Rose, well, hopefully if my idea works haha, anyway, review and let me know what you think. AND, I have put up the fan-art on my profile info, let me know what you to them too. _

_Bye for now._

_Amy x_


	10. Chapter 10

Stephen watched Rose as she slept, he could hear Connor downstairs, making breakfast by the sounds of it.

"Rose," he whispered, trying to get her to wake up, "Rose," he repeated and watched as she groaned, "Connor's making breakfast, do you reckon I should go down? It might creep him out." He whispered and Rose simply nodded and put her head under the duvet and groaned and Stephen walked downstairs, finding Connor making himself breakfast.

"Oh Connor, you shouldn't have." Stephen joked as he joined him, hoping to freak him out, but nothing happened.

"Shouldn't have what?"

"Never mind." Stephen muttered and began making himself and Rose a cup of tea.

"Do you ever, y'know, go to your own place?"

"Yes. Why?" Stephen answered simply.

"No reason," Connor shrugged, "you just never seem to be bloody there." He muttered under his breath and walked back in to the living room.

"Yeah, yeah." Stephen muttered in reply as soon as he saw Connor leave the room.

X

"It's almost surgical the way the flesh has been torn away so cleanly. There's no wastage." Cutter commented as they were shown a body of someone who had died at the golf course.

"Any idea what might have done this?" Rose asked.

"A creature of devastating power and savagery, to do just that in a few minutes. There's one thing for sure. It came through an anomaly. The first thing we have to do is find that."

X

"No trampled or broken vegetation. No track marks and no sign of any anomaly, but there is one hell of a magnetic field, so it's to be here somewhere. Unless there's a pylon causing interference." Stephen explained as they searched for the anomaly.

"It's too quiet." Nick commented as there was no sound around them, just silence, "Listen. There's no birdsong."

"They're scared off."

"What would scare the birds away? You were wrong, it's not a pylon. There is an anomaly." Nick explained and looked up at the sky, "We're standing right underneath it."

"It's an aerial predator."

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it. Now how the hell do we cordon off the sky?" Cutter asked and then Stephen noticed something in the sky and tried to get his attention, "I mean, this thing could be anywhere by now."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Stephen whispered and pulled Cutter and Rose to the ground as the Pterodactyl dove at them.

X

"Pterodactyloid pterosaur. It's probably a pteranodon."

"You reckon that killed the golfer?" Rose asked as they continued to look at it.

"Well, pteranodon was supposed to have mainly eaten small reptiles and fish."

"Why's it circling?"

"Looking for a roost?" Stephen guessed.

"Well, it's spoilt for choice. Certainly looking for something." Cutter muttered as it circled above them.

X

"Pteranodon hunted from high vantage points. Cliff tops, mountains, anywhere that gave it a good sight of potential prey."

"We need to be looking at all the highest points within a couple of miles." Stephen said as Ryan pulled out a laptop, "There it is."

"Office building less than a mile away. Should be empty on a Saturday. Let's go!" Ryan yelled and they all got in the car, Stephen, Rose, Nick and Claudia going in a separate one.

"We've got to get there first."

X

"We should wait for Ryan." Claudia yelled as they all walked in to the building, Stephen carrying a gun.

"What's that?"

"A tranquilliser gun."

"Take out about 5 of those things up there."

"I'm not taking any more chances. I want it dead." She ordered.

"Have I ever let you down before?" he asked and stopped as soon as he said it, "Don't answer that. Just trust me, please. Look, we're in unknown territory here. I don't know. The only thing that I know is killing these creatures without good reason is not the answer." He explained and stopped for a moment.

"You've got until Ryan gets here. One chance, one shot." She said and the three of them all walked in front of Claudia.

"Never thought she'd buy that."

"No. Neither did I." Cutter whispered and the four of them made their way to the roof, where the pterandon was perched on the edge, and flew off before they even had a chance to shoot it.

"Look. We're going to have to find a way to bring her back into range. You see the red crest on the top of her head? Red. That's it." Cutter said as something clicked in his mind and turned to Claudia, "I need your shirt."

"It's magenta."

"It's close enough."

"It's nothing like red." She argued and looked at Rose, "Rose is wearing more red then I am." She pointed out and Cutter looked at Rose.

"Oh come on, seriously?" she asked and Nick nodded, ""It's barely red." She defended. "What else am I supposed to wear?"

"You can wear my jacket?" Stephen suggested.

"I'm not walking around in just your jacket," She muttered and looked at Stephen, and noticed he was wearing a red undershirt he had put on earlier. "Are you forgetting that you're wearing red?" she pointed out and Stephen then noticed.

"Forgot about it," he muttered, and passed her the gun, "You both owe me."

"Ill make it up to you." Rose smiled and Cutter began to wave the shirt in the air as he tied it on to a pole and waited for Stephen to shoot.

"Right. In your own time." Nick muttered and Stephen missed the first shot, despite it being in shot.

"The wind took it."

"Yup. Try again. Quick as you like there, Stephen." Cutter said, this time a bit more worried as the thing headed towards them.

"Damn thing keeps moving."

"Stephen, shoot it. Stephen, for God's sake, will you shoot it?" he yelled as it began flying right at them and Stephen waited until the last moment to shoot it and finally hit it, backing Claudia in to the wall as she ran in panic and it lay there unconscious.

"You see that?"

"No need to shout. What are we going to do with it?"

"Take it back to the anomaly site. Send it back."

"That's it Cutter. No more favours. From now on we do this my way. I take the decisions." Claudia yelled, and the pteranodon wasn't quite unconscious as they all thought and flailed and screeched it's beak, hitting Claudia over the head, knocking her also unconscious.

"Ouch." Rose whispered as they watched.

"Whoops."

_A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, writers block with being back at school lol. Anyway, let me know what you think, so review! And sorry there is no Mickey, I realised half way through lol, let's just say he's on holiday lol_

_Anyway, review and let me know what you think, the sooner you review, the sooner the update haha. _

_Amy xx_


	11. Chapter 11

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Nothing's wrong." Nick reassured Claudia as she woke up.

"Where am I?"

"In a hotel. Sit up." He whispered gently and began shining a light in her eye.

"What are you doing?"

"I have absolutely no idea," he admitted, "but I've seen them do it on ER, so there must be something in it. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, but there's just one thing, I can't see anything." She whispered.

X

"Oi!" Rose yelled as she saw Mickey approach, "where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"Just got ya message, only just got back," he explained.

"Back from where?"

"Holiday."

"When did you go on holiday?" she asked.

"About two weeks ago, you not notice?"

"Um..." she stuttered, "course I did." She smiled and cringed slightly.

"So, what have we got?" he asked.

"Dead bloke, pterodactyl, may not be the killer."

"Don't go in to too much detail or anything." He muttered and noticed everyone wasn't really doing anything.

"Yeah well, I'm bored."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah, go on then." Rose smiled at him and jumped off the edge of the truck and began to walk away from the others, towards the woods.

"Where you two going?" they yelled after them.

"A walk." Rose yelled back simply.

X

"That's weird," Mickey muttered as he noticed something in the sky.

"What is?" Rose asked, not noticing Mickey had stopped.

"The birds," he pointed to the sky, and every bird in the sky, was flying away.

"what's scaring them off?" Rose whispered and she could hear branches moving behind them.

"do we dare turn round?" Mickey muttered under his breath.

"I think so." She whispered back, only to see a tree full of small pterosaurs, their beaky eyes staring at them.

"Um, do we run?" Mickey asked, but before Rose could even answer, they flew out of the trees as they seemed to have smelt something, luckily for Rose and Mickey, they flew right over them and they quickly dropped to the ground, waiting for them to fly over, and they sat there for a moment until they heard silence.

"We alive?"

"No, we're bloody dead." Rose spat sarcastically.

"Oh well, I'm clearly in hell then."

"Oh shut up."

X

"Stephen?" Cutter said as he answered his phone.

"Listen, you know that hunch of yours? You were right. Old leather face didn't kill the golfer. The beak, it's all wrong. The dung is the clincher."

"Yeah, let me guess, no human remains."

"No, just a few small reptiles and some fish bones. That's it."

"Yeah, Stephen, listen, I'm going to have to call you back. My phone's out of juice." Cutter quickly said as his phone beeped and hung up. "Did you catch any of that?"

"The pteranodon is innocent. What do you want me to do? Pay compensation? You have to admit it, you made a lucky guess."

"No you're missing my point. If the pteranodon didn't kill the golfer, then what did?"

X

"It's the blood, the can smell the blood." Cutter explained as they got away from the pterosaurs chasing them.

"Oh, God. Have I got much on me?"

"Um, a little bit, yeah. About the same as me. Give me your top." He said and this time without a thought or argument, Claudia took her top layer off, as did Cutter and they ran in to another room as they broke through the glass above them .

"There's got to be a phone around here somewhere. Okay, I think that there's one in the ambulance."

"You're going to go and get it?"

"Yeah. You're going to be safe here." He said and paused for a moment, and kissed Claudia on the lips, his hands cupping her cheeks. "I'll be back in a minute." He promised and quickly left to ambulance and raced there quickly and rang Ryan to get there quickly.

X

"Claudia Brown." Cutter whispered as he stared at the house that Claudia was in, which was now burning up in flames, nothing could survive if they were in the midst of that. "You scared the life out of me. You all right?" he asked as he sensed Claudia standing behind him, covered in soot and a scratch at the top of her head, blood faintly falling out of it.

"I'm fine. Helen saved me." She explained.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She's gone. Like a ghost."

"Yeah, no surprises there." Cutter muttered and Ryan ran over to them, along with his men, taking in the sight of the burning building, then back at Nick and Claudia, then he stared down at Nick's canister he was using to fire the pterosaurs.

"What? Yeah, it was me. It was me with a Zippo and a bottle of flammable gas." Cutter mumbled sarcastically.

X

"Guys, you'd better be quick. I don't think the anomaly's going to hold much longer." Connor yelled as he noticed the magnetic fade was fading and soon the anomaly wouldn't be there anymore.

"Here you go." Stephen said as he approached Cutter with a large red flag, ready for him to wave in the air as the pteranodon began to wake up.

"So, you're absolutely confident that this creature doesn't eat mammals?2

"Dung never lies. And if I'm wrong about that, at least you'll always have a special place in the history books."

"I always wanted to be famous. Let's do it." Nick yelled as they released the ropes that were holding the pteranodon down and lifted the sheet of it, releasing it and allowing it to fly up, only for it to go in the opposite direction of the anomaly and where Nick was waving the flag.

"Over here!" everyone yelled and waved their arms in the air, trying to attract as much attention to it as possible, trying to get it to turn back round. "Yeah! This way!" they continued to yelled and eventually the pteranodon turned round and began flying towards Nick, swopping over everyone, causing them to duck and flew right over to Nick, flying straight in to the anomaly.

X

"You reckon Helen'll come back?" Rose asked curiously that night as she lay in Stephen's arms.

"Don't know," he admitted and tried to shrug it off, "Like Claudia said, she's like a ghost, appears whenever she wants, and disappears again." He whispered and sighed slightly. Helen was a huge part of Cutter's life, and his life, but with Helen coming back now and then, he couldn't help feel doubt lying inside him, his relationship with Rose was growing strong, they enjoyed each other's company, they laughed together and they were around each other nearly all day, and it didn't feel like they were spending too much time with each other, it felt right, they didn't feel crowded by one another. But he knew that could all change, he had one secret, one secret with Helen, and he knew that could just change things with himself and Rose for good.

_A/N: Another chapter done! Only 2 more left! xD But I might continued the next series on from this story, not sure yet, can't think of a title, so may continue it on here. Anyway, let me know what you think, I have a few ideas for the next episode for some twists with Rose, anyway, let me know what you think. Click the review button and tell me. _

_Anyway, bye for now. _

_Amy xx_


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you two doing?" Stephen asked as Rose was sat down with Connor.

"I am trying to teach Connor how to talk to people." She explained.

"Women." Connor corrected.

"Women." Rose smiled and turned back to Connor, "Now, a girl in a bar, tell me I look nice."

"You look nice." He put it simply.

"Okay, one, don't just say what I tell you to say-"

"But I thought that's what this was?"

"It is, but make it more personal."

"I personally feel you look nice."

"Connor! Be specific, tell me what is nice, don't just say 'oh you look nice'."

"Right, specific," he began and Rose nodded, "Well, you've got lovely legs, and fantastic-"

"Woah! Stop there! You don't want to look like a pervert."

"I wasn't looking like a pervert."

"Yes you were, now, what about small talk? Flirty, but not cheesy."

"Right, flirty, I can do flirty," he whispered to himself and Stephen simply watched the two of them in amusement, "Um, who do you think would win in a fight between Wolverine and Spider-man?"

"Connor, that's, that's not flirty."

"Yes it is."

"It really isn't, it geek talk, nerd talk, comic book talk, girls don't like geeky talk, they don't do comic books."

"Didn't you date Mickey?" Stephen pointed out.

"He's not a geek."

"He's a computer geek."

"Different type of geek, anyway, no comic books." She said to Connor,

"That's entry level comic book, Rose. It's light, it's fun."

"Its' really not fun Connor, trust me, now, compromise with women, learn what they like, don't talk about yourself too much, find out what they like, talk to them."

"And pretend I'm interested. Until they want to snog me?" he asked and Rose simply rolled her eyes. "No, I get it. But Rose, you know, to be honest, I think I can talk to women. I talk to you, don't I?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, see, I can talk to women."

"Yes, but one, we live together, and two we work together, and three we're mates."

"You can fancy somebody who's a pal, can't you?" he asked, but before Rose could answer, or Stephen for that matter, Rose's phone began to ring.

"Mickey," she said as she answered the phone, "The zoo? Why does that matter? Alright, alright! I'll be there." She sighed as she hung up, "Gotta go." She smiled and noticed she was leaving these two alone, and smiled at the thought, "Have fun!"

"Where you going?"

"Zoo, missing lion or something like that, anyway, bye!"

X

"so one of the lions has just gone?" Rose clarified as she and Mickey walked in to the lion cage as Torchwood investigated.

"Yep."

"But how can a lion just disappear?"

"don't know," Mickey shrugged and noticed something on the floor, blood. "something's wounded though."

"Fascinating." Rose muttered as she sighed, she didn't see why they were here."Mickey, seriously, why the hell are we here?"

"Why? Not scary enough for ya now?"

"You know what I mean; it's a missing lion, why should we care?"

"Don't know, but I'm gonna get this blood checked over at the lab."

"You do that."

X

"Why don't you just tell me what you want?" Stephen sighed as he and Helen shared a beer at the University.

"A meeting. With Nick and Lester. Tomorrow morning at 11. Here. No armed thugs, no ambushes. They'll want to hear what I've got to say."

"They don't trust you."

"I don't trust them, either. But this is serious. Three people have disappeared in the last 48 hours. I know what happened to them."

"Creature. What kind?"

"It's good to see you again, Stephen." She smiled, ignoring his question, "You know, you were always one of my better students. Not the very brightest maybe, but always full of idealism and integrity." She smiled again and put her backpack on and kissed Stephen.

"I miss that."

"Thank you. I'm touched." He smiled sarcastically.

"How's the blonde by the way? Rose wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she's good."

"She'll never know you as well as I do."

X

"Have you noticed people acting weird this morning?" Rose asked curiously as she and Mickey stood there in the home office.

"You mean Stephen?"

"Just people."

"Yeah, I guess he was acting a bit strange, why?"

"I reckon something weird is going on."

"do you now?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"Oh!" Mickey yelped as he remembered something, "Forget to tell ya. The blood analysis came back from the lab. Most of it was from a lion, but some of it was from a bat."

"A bat?"

"Yeah."

"Bat blood?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, it wasn't a normal bat."

"A normal bat?"

"Well, the people at the lab said they'd never seen anything like it before, and you've seen some of the things they've faced."

"So, what does that mean? Some kind of weird bat creature?"

"Maybe."

"Anyway, ring me if you find anything out." She smiled as she went to leave.

"Why? Where you going?"

"Back to the zoo," she explained, "the zoo boss person went missing yesterday, no-one's seen him since, just went missing, plus three people have gone missing within 48 hours, so I'm gonna go check it out, might be something going on."

"Oh right, see ya later then."

"See ya later."

X

"You have a serious creature incursion. A highly evolved ambush predator. Intelligent, adaptable and ruthless." Helen explained to everyone as they met up.

"If there was a creature on the loose, we'd know about it." Claudia interrupted.

"At least 3 people have disappeared in the last few days. Killed. The creature has a lair somewhere nearby. It's taken them for food. It nearly got me, too."

"What is it?"

"It has no name. It doesn't come from any era. At least, not one that can be identified yet."

"I don't understand."

"Yes you do, Nick. You knew it had to happen one day. You've known it ever since you first stepped into the past."

"The future? Are you saying we're being attacked by a creature from the future?"

"I've seen a lot of amazing creatures, but nothing like this one. It has human levels of intelligence, and an almost supernatural ability to stalk it's prey. It could be right here now watching us and we'd never know. I discovered it in the Permian, just after a kill. It was feeding and its defences were down."

"What does it look like?" Nick asked, trying to get as many details from her as he possibly could right now, for all he knew, this would be the only time she would help.

"Like a great ape, but bigger, faster. And a lot more agile. It's not like any creature from the Permian, or any other prehistoric era. The only possible explanation is that it strayed through a future anomaly into the Permian era, and then on into ours."

"How did it get here?"

"I have no idea. It was only when I got back I found out it was on the loose. Obviously my first thought was to do as much as I could to help."

"How public spirited of you." Lester muttered, "Where can we contact you?"

"At my house. Of course." She smiled, looking over at Nick.

X

"What, and that's all she said?" Connor asked as he and Stephen filtered through things in Cutters office, well, Stephen did, Connor simply sat on the chair, swirling around on it as he asked Stephen questions.

"Yup. That's it."

"What, nothing else? No details at all?"

"No, why?"

"Just, Mickey was saying earlier about finding bat blood down at the zoo."

"So?"

"Well, I looked at it, and this bat blood had really, really screwed up DNA. I mean, you know, it's probably nothing, but one of the lions went missing yesterday, and now the boss has gone missing."

"Well, where's Rose now?"

"She went back to the zoo."

"Right. Meet me at the zoo, with as much back up as possible."

"Aren't you gonna wait for them?"

"Um, let me think about that, wait for back-up, Rose gets killed and eaten by monster or go now and warn, hmm, second one I think." He yelled and quickly grabbed his jacket and left.

"Gee, talk about paranoid."

_A/N: one more chapter left! Let me know what you think! Sorry for the lack of twist yet, maybe twist was the wrong word haha 3 AND changed the mistakes, sorry for them. x_

_Amy xx_


	13. Chapter 13

"Don't creep up on me like that!" Rose screamed as she walked in to Stephen behind her.

"I wasn't creeping. I was walking, normally. What you doing down here?"

"Got bored so I thought I'd go for a walk." She explained and stared at the sea lions.

"You all right though?" he asked, concern in his voice at the thought that there was a creature about and Rose was just walking around alone.

"Course, why wouldn't I be? You do realise all the animals are contained don't you?"

"There might be a creature here. We think it killed the lion and maybe the boss here. The others are on the way."

"The others? You mean you came here all on your own?"

"Yeah."

"Well done you." She smiled, but quickly disappeared as Stephen pushed her against the wall, covering her mouth, "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"There's something down here." He whispered in reply, looking to his right as a creature dropped to the walkway, moving over towards the two of them. "Don't move." He whispered as the creature got distracted by the sealions, but Ryan's men began to run down, scaring the creature away but not for good.

X

"It was one step ahead of us all the time. It knew what we were going to do before we even did it." Cutter explained after they all tried their best to fight the creature in the woods.

"I warned you it was smart."

"No offence," Rose spat, looking at Helen, "It would be more helpful if you could tell us how to catch it, instead of simply making comments."

"What we need is something that gives us an edge. Some weakness in its defences. Otherwise it's just going to pick us off, one by one." Stephen interrupted.

"Dogs. The dogs went crazy before it attacked. What'd make them go off like that?" Connor asked as he began to think about it.

"It can't be smell. If there were a scent trail, they'd have followed it."

"Sound. They heard something. That's why it manages to stay ahead of us. It can detect physical movement before it's in visual range."

"And the dogs, they detect a higher frequency, therefore they know when it's nearby." Connor finished.

"High frequency sound waves. It's like a sonar system. Some animals use it to detect prey."

"Like a bat. You said there was bat blood at the lion enclosure."

"That's it. That's it. This thing must be some kind of… I don't know, super-bat."

"He's right. Three quarters of all mammal species are bats or rats. Maybe the future belongs to them."

"What a lovely thought." Rose muttered.

"We can use it's own weapon against it."

"An oscilloscope."

"It's in the car. Go get it."

X

"What do they keep in here?" Cutter asked as they continued to search for the creature amongst a number of sheds.

"It's animal crate storage."

"Great place for a lair." Helen commented and the oscilloscope continued to bleep as they got closer and closer.

"Whatever's making that noise is right on top of us." Cutter whispered as they walked in to one of the abandoned sheds, then Rose noticed something.

"Um, Cutter! You need to see this!" she yelled and pointed towards a crate, full of baby creatures.

"My god. It's given birth." Cutter whispered, but everyone froze as they heard a thudding sound on the roof, and the bleeping began to speed up rapidly.

"Where the hell is it?" Rose whispered as they continued to look above them, but it moved so fast, no-one could see it, and Nick grabbed one of the babies and began to run out of the room, the creature chasing him as he ran in to a greenhouse, standing on the other end, waiting for it and fired at the glass roof, shattering the glass in front of the creatures eyes, confusing it, allowing Cutter to get close enough and shot it.

X

"We going then?" Rose asked as she got ready to go through the anomaly, taking the baby creatures back through, hoping to find the future anomaly.

"Woah, since when were you going?" Stephen asked.

"Since, now."

"How come you get to do all the fun stuff?" Mickey complained."

"Because I'm just too good?"she smiled.

"If we don't make it back, push Lester through the worst anomaly you can find." Cutter whispered to Stephen before they left.

"It's a given." Stephen nodded and Rose got ready to go, "Rose?" he stopped her for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." He smiled and kissed her, "See ya later."

"Don't go. Stay. I think this is a mistake. I've got a really bad feeling about this." Claudia begged.

"It's going to be fine. I'll see you soon." He promised and Claudia ran forward, and kissed Nick, who immediately kissed her back, ignoring everyone's surprised looks as they watched or looked away from the sight until Claudia eventually released Nick and went back to stand with Lester and after a few moments of silence the three of them left in to the anomaly.

"That was a very touching farewell." Helen commented as they walked through the dessert, soldiers in front and Nick smiled.

"Hmm. Yep. Worked for me." He continued to smile.

"I suppose the object of the exercise was to punish me in some way?" Helen asked.

"Actually, it wasn't about you at all." Nick smiled again and continued walking as Rose walked in front, leaving them to bicker to one another without her being involved.

"This could be a long walk." Rose whispered to herself, trying to catch up with Ryan for some civilised and normal conversation.

X

"Hey Nick. Come here." Helen threw him the camera as she stood on a slope. "Might as well take a souvenir." She smiled and Nick took a few snaps, taking in the landscape, when something clicked in his mind. This was the same camp as before.

"Rose." He looked at her, his eyes wide with panic as everything clicked in his mind from their first visit. Something was going to happen here.

"What?"

"The camp," he stated, "It's the camp we saw the first time. We made it. It's us, we're the intruders." He explained and ran down to where the supply boxes were, and then Rose understood, except the camp they found, had a dead body.

"We've created our own past." She whispered, and the baby creatures began to squeal and jumped around in the box they were contained in.

"We must be near the anomaly. This is it Nick, we've found it. We've found the future!"

"Why have they only just started squealing then?" Rose asked, "We've been here for at least fifteen minutes they can't have just sensed it."

"Then what other explanation is there?" Helen spat, but before any of them could answer, a creature jumped out, grabbing one of Ryan's men from behind.

"Yeah, that." Rose muttered and stood back with Cutter as they watched Ryan shooting the creature, only harming it though and flung itself at Ryan.

"Ryan!" Rose yelled and went to run up to him, but Cutter held her back out of harm's way, but he was too late, the creature got to Rose, only just knocking her to the ground, slashing her stomach, blood seeping through her t-shirt and Nick helped her up, diving out of the way as a Gorgonopsid came charging down the hill, towards the creature, knocking it to the ground and moved towards the baby's, killing them and Nick ran over to Ryan as the creatures were distracted and the two creatures fought behind them and Nick and Rose knelt down to Ryan.

"The first time we came here, that body we found, that was me, wasn't it? I was looking at myself." He whispered as he realised he was going to die, but Rose and Nick stayed silent and they watched as he died. "We've got to go back." Cutter whispered and looked down at Rose's wound, "Let's have a look." He whispered gently and reluctantly Rose showed him, wincing slightly as the air hit it. "Ouch, we need to get you sorted out, but till then," he explained and grabbed something out of the box, "Just apply pressure, stop the bleeding."

"Right." Rose nodded and winced as Nick helped her up.

"We don't have to go back, Nick. The future anomaly must be here somewhere, we can still find it."

"No if you want to stay here and look for it, it's fine. It's fine. But you're going to have to do it on your own, because we're leaving. "

"What have you got to go back for? That girl? Please don't tell me you're in love with her."

"Right, because you really know about love." Rose muttered to herself, "Listen, no offence, but are we going or not?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded, "Let's go."

X

"What happened? Did you find the anomaly?" Lester questioned as Nick and Rose made their way back through the anomaly, of course, ignoring the fact that one of them was injured and Stephen walked over to Rose, seeing she was alright as Helen also walked through the anomaly.

"Captain Ryan didn't make it, and all his men are dead. Whatever happens, nobody goes back through."

"Well, I'm sorry to break your new rule so soon, Nick, but, um, I'm not staying." Helen interrupted.

"Well, what did you come back through for?"

"Oh, just a little, um, unfinished business." She said, looking at Stephen as she said it, who took a slight step back from Rose. "You see, Nick, it was just one of those things. I was lonely, and you didn't seem to care about me. And Stephen was so sweet and attentive." She said, but Stephen simply shook his head, looking between Nick and Rose.

"Shut up Helen."

"Oh, you mean you never told him? Oh dear. You see, I don't want to be on my own anymore." She explained and Stephen looked at Rose, but she just looked straight away from him.

"You once said you'd do anything for me if I gave you the chance. Well, here it is. Come with me." She asked and approached Stephen, but he was shaking his head, Nick was hanging his head and Rose just looked upset.

"Don't do this."

"Falling for one of your students is never a good idea, but… sometimes these things just happen, you know."

"How could you keep that from me for so many years?"

"It was a long time ago. In the past."

"The past has a habit of coming back these days, doesn't it." Helen commented and stood near the anomaly. "Well? Are you coming?" she asked and Stephen walked right up to her.

"You know what I'd forgotten, Helen? Sometimes, you can be a real bitch." He spat and Helen looked at Nick, and walked back through the anomaly.

"Rose-" Stephen began but Rose cut him off.

"Don't." She whispered and everyone stood there in silence for a moment and Cutter looked around for Claudia.

"Where's Claudia?" he asked, then Rose noticed she was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, where is she? Not that I'm complaining."

"I don't know anyone of that name." Lester shrugged his shoulders and Rose stifled a laugh.

"Yeah you do, where is she?"

"We really, we … we don't know what you're talking about."

"You must have," Rose shook her head, we've been working her for months," she stated, "You must know who she is."

"No idea, sorry." Lester apologised and Rose looked over to Cutter.

"what the hell."

"Look, where is she?" Cutter demanded.

"No one knows her!"

"You must do!" Rose yelled, "Claudia, Government? No? Her and Cutter's very touching goodbye?" she asked, but no-one responded.

"Wait, something's wrong. This isn't right. Something's gone wrong. Something's happened. Something's changed. We've done something, we've… Something that we've done has changed the past and she's not here anymore." Cutter explained as everyone looked at them as though they were mental.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked."She's just been erased?" she asked and Cutter nodded.

"Oh God. Oh my God."

_A/N: DONE! I don't think this is the end, I think I'm just going to carry on from this now lol, it's a lot easier, plus I can't think of another name for a sequel, anyway, let me know what you think! AN OLD FACE IS GOING TO APPEAR SOON... not so good for Rose.__ Let me know what you think. xx  
_

_Amy xx_


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my god." Rose whispered as they stared at the anomaly as it began to close.

"No, no, no. No, I have to go! I have to make things right!" Nick yelled as he ran towards the anomaly, but Stephen held him back. "Claudia Brown, she's been with us since the beginning, she was in charge of the day-to-day running of the anomaly operation." Cutter explained, not believing a word they were saying and walked up to Lester.

"No, that's Leek, Oliver Leek. You can't have forgotten him, you saw him at the ARC this morning."

"Leek? Who the hell is Leek?" Rose asked, then thought for a moment, "Hold on, the what?"

"The ARC. The Anomaly Research Centre." Mickey explained to his friend, feeling slightly anxious and worried for her.

"What? No, that's the home office."

"No, we moved from that place ages ago."

"What?" Rose whispered and stopped in her tracks as she sunk everything in, what was going on? "What are you on about?"

"Sorry, but are they having nervous breakdowns or something?" Lester asked, walking over to the care, "Only, I've got a meeting, so if someone could call an ambulance for them..."

"They're fine." Mickey muttered as Lester got in to the car, although he knew he didn't sound very convincing. "Now we've gotta go." He yelled and everyone walked in to the car, but Rose just stood there and Mickey walked over to her slowly, "Rose, come on," he whispered gently in her ear, "We need to get that looked at."

"Right," Rose nodded and walked to the car with Mickey, "Let's go then."

X

"Who the hell are you?" Cutter muttered as Lester walked over to him, along with another man by his side.

"Oh, yes. Professor Cutter and Miss Tyler are suffering from some kind of stress related amnesia. They seems to have forgotten, well, pretty much everything really."

"No, we haven't forgotten anything."

"Now, are you really telling me you don't know who this man is?" Lester asked and Cutter turned to see Connor and Mickey standing behind him, and turned back to Lester and Leek.

"No, of course, it's Leek. Oliver Leek. I know exactly who he is." He muttered and Rose walked up to them, now fixed up and looking okay and moved towards Cutter.

"Who the hell is that?" She whispered in to his ear, careful that Lester and Leek didn't hear.

"Ive just had this conversation with them, it's the Leek guy." He whispered and Rose looked up at Leek and smiled.

"Right! Of course Leek," she muttered, "Of course, yeah y'know..." she trailed, "I knew that." She whispered.

"Is this some kind of industrial action, or did no one hear that we have a creature sighting in a shopping mall." Lester yelled and Stephen entered the room.

"Guys, come on." He said and walked back out.

"Nice to see Lester hasn't changed then." Rose whispered as she and Cutter followed besides Mickey.

"You didn't have a clue who Leek was then, did you?" Mickey confirmed.

"Nope."

"Okay, you two are officially freaking me out. What the hell is going on?"

"Something's changed." Rose whispered.

"Yeah, I got that bit, but what's changed?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "But something that happened whilst we were in the anomaly, something changed."

"Evolution changed, altered course." Cutter finished for her.

"Right." Mickey nodded.

"Do you believe me?" Rose asked him, as long as she had him on her side, no-one else mattered.

"Course, yeah, but, how do you know this isn't a parallel universe or something?" he asked, he knew it was a touchy subject, but he had to ask.

"Because it's not possible, you know that, just, something has changed, nothing else is different, just that one person, it's not enough to be a parallel world, even if it were possible."

X

"Where's my gun?" Connor complained as they set up tranquiliser guns for everyone, well, everyone except Connor.

"Oh no," Rose smiled sarcastically, "Must have gotten lost."

"Lost? Yeah right."

"Yeah, you're right, you never had one to begin with did you?" she smiled, "then there was nothing to lose," she realised, "Okay, seeing as though you never have one, what makes you think this time is any different?"

"I thought we'd made a band of trust amongst us all, you know, all equal."

"We're not a country Connor."

"I know, but you've got one." He pointed out.

"And? Your point being? I know how to use it, you don't."

"Well, you've never tranquilised an animal." He pointed out, and everyone simply stood there in amusement watching the two of them.

"Neither have you."

"Ive played darts."

"So have I, not really the same thing though."

"You two stopped bickering?" Mickey interrupted after a moment and Rose nodded, "Good, now let's go."

X

"Tell us what happened." Stephen asked the manager as they ran in to him, making their way in to the mall.

"We got an emergency call from one of our operatives. We haven't been able to raise him since."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't really say anything, he just sort of screamed."

"Did you see anything in there?" Cutter asked and the man shook his head, "I want you to close these shutters behind us, and I don't want you to open them again until I tell you it's safe, because whatever happens, it mustn't get out."

"What mustn't get out?" he asked nervously, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Nothing." Rose sighed as they walked in, following Nick and the manager stood on the other side, shutting them in.

"Hang on, who the hell are you lot?"

X

"Are we okay?" Stephen asked Cutter as they walked through the mall, Connor, Rose and Mickey trailing behind, giving them some space.

"About what?"

"Can't ignore what happened."

"Oh, you mean the fact that you slept with my wife? Stephen, if you're looking for closure, I'm a little bit busy."

"I don't blame you for being angry."

"Look, Helen never cared about either of us. She's mad. Took off through an anomaly for eight years, does that strike you as well balanced? Just forget her. I'm finished with the past. It's just, I don't know if it's finished with me. Besides, I think you should worry about you're girlfriend, you don't want to wreck another relationship." He whispered.

"Yeah well that's my next thing on my to do list." He muttered and they quickly arrived at the security room and began watching the CCTV's.

"Can you get any closer?" Cutter whispered, "Come on, show us what you are." He said and they quickly saw a glimpse of a raptor run past the screen.

"What's that?" Cutter whispered to himself and rewound the video, seeing the raptor. "Cretaceous era, theropod dinosaur. Genuine article."

"Raptor. I always thought we'd get one someday."

"It's beautiful." Nick smiled, and they all jumped back as one of the cameras was attacked, causing the screen to static, "said it was beautiful, I didn't say it was friendly."

"Good job we're not here to make friends then." Rose whispered.

X

"Oi! You even gonna pay for that?" Rose asked as walked up to Connor and Mickey, who were making slushies.

"Course," they smiled and looked at her hopeful.

"I ain't paying."

"Well guess we aren't paying after all then." They smiled and walked away from her and Rose heard something and saw something in the corner of her eye. A raptor. Rose slowly began to walk back before it saw her.

"Mickey." She yelled, "Close the shutter." She whispered just as the raptor noticed her and she froze, "Now preferably!" she yelled and began to run just as Mickey and Connor began to close the shutter_._

"Come on!" Mickey yelled as she raced towards the shutter, the raptor catching her up behind her, "Run!" he yelled as the shutter was nearly closed and Rose slid under, shutting the raptor out.

"Oh thank God." She whispered as she lay there, getting her breath back for a moment and flinched as the raptor began screeching and running in the shutter.

"Right, go check the atrium, make sure we can contain her."

X

"We need more firepower. This is a raptor." Stephen sighed as they continued walking down the mall.

"I've just lost a friend because we interrupted nature once too often and I don't intend to let it happen again."

"You're sure you're ok?"

"Under the circumstances, I'd say we're was doing pretty well to be honest." Cutter sighed, and stopped as they heard a hissing sound. "Rose, give me your gun."

"Why me?" she hissed.

"Just give me it, now stay here." He whispered and he and Stephen lunged round the corner, their weapons raised, only to find a cleaner riding a buffer machine.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't shoot." He yelled, switching the machine off and putting his hands in the air for surrender.

"Rose, Connor, Mickey, get this guy out of here." Cutter ordered and handed Rose the gun back as they escorted the man away.

"You alright?" Mickey asked quietly as they continued to walk.

"Fine," she answered sharply, "Absolutely bloody fine." She muttered, she knew Mickey could tell she was lying, she didn't see why she bothered lying to him anymore, she wasn't fine, no matter how many times she said it, she wasn't. She just found out her boyfriend had an affair with his best friends wife, granted it wasn't whilst he was with Rose, but the thought that he could do that to someone he cared about made Rose livid and angry and confused, could she trust him? Did he still or ever have feelings for Helen? All these thoughts were racing through Rose's mind at what seemed at a hundred miles an hour, over and over again. But she couldn't think about that now, she would talk to him, when she wanted to, just not right now.

_A/N: Sorry it's been a few days lol, haven't had time to think, anyway, hope you liked it, and an old face is going to be making an appearance in the next chapter! Anyway, let me know what you think and REVIEW. _

_Amy xx_


	15. Chapter 15

"Give me the gun." Connor whispered as they walked in.

"What?" Rose sighed as Mickey stood back in amusement.

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Please, just for a minute?"

"Fine." She sighed and gave in and gave him the gun.

"Thank you!" he smiled and went in to the locker room, checking ever corridor of lockers James Bond style.

"Oh my god." Rose whispered as the three of them just watched in amusement.

"Clear! Clear, guys." Connor yelled, proudly.

"Yeah thanks, we can see that." Rose pointed, "Plus, I think we'd be able to hear the raptor, don't you? Besides you look ridiculous."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Rose hissed. The cleaner, standing behind them, not paying attention to them, opened his locked and was attacked by a baby raptor jumping out at him, biting him on the neck and quickly hid under the bench.

"Connor! Shoot it!" Rose muttered.

"Rose do you want me-" Mickey interrupted, but Rose simply shook her head.

"Connor!"

"It's not exactly staying still for me, is it?"

"Yeah, they tend to move!"

"Got it, I've got it." Connor fired, completely missing the raptor and instead, he got Rose, in the leg.

"You idiot." Rose whispered.

"Finally, someone else." Mickey muttered.

"Rose, I'm sorry, sorry." Connor apologised as she began to pass out and Connor caught her.

"Give me the bloody gun." Mickey muttered and grabbed the gun off Connor quickly.

X

"Look at it, just a perfect killing machine. Do you know, in a fair fight, mammals wouldn't stand a chance." Cutter smiled as he and Stephen sat next to the now unconscious raptor.

"Well, speaking as a mammal, I'm all in favour of cheating. Cutter I'm sorry about..."

"Listen, you could have gone with Helen, you could have left, but you didn't, and right now that's all that really matters. So… so just forget about the rest. See if you can talk Rose round."

"You think she'll be back?"

"Do you mean, do I think she's finished messing with us? I seriously doubt it. Helen never handled rejection particularly well."

"Professor? Stephen?" Connor interrupted as he walked down the walkway, pulling an unconscious Rose, on a trolley, whilst Mickey simply walked beside him.

"What the happened?"

"He shot her." Mickey explained.

"Collateral damage though, because I got the raptor, too."

"You got the raptor?"

"Ok, Mickey got the raptor."

"You brought down a full-sized raptor?"

"Yeah. He's nearly full-sized. Is she going to be all right?" Connor asked slightly anxiously.

"She will have a nasty headache, but she should be fine."

"Well she better come around soon, because I'm going to need all of you to get the raptors back alive."

X

"She's going to kill me when she wakes up." Connor whispered as he and Stephen stared at Rose as they waited in the bowling alley.

"Mmm. You're lucky I haven't killed you to be honest." 

"What?"

"You shot her."

"By accident! Besides, what has it got to do with you?"

"Never mind." Stephen whispered and walked in to the security office, joining Mickey and Cutter as they reviewed the tapes.

"First security guard was attacked here, second one here, both attacks happened within seconds of one another, which means there are at least two of them."

"We've only found one." Mickey whispered.

"And a baby." Connor finished.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be looking after Rose." Stephen said, looking up at him.

"I thought you were doing that?"

"Well, obviously not."

"Look." Nick whispered as another raptor appeared on the screen. "Stay here, tell us where it's going." Cutter yelled as he and Stephen quickly left, leaving Mickey and Connor to look for the raptor.

"Right, stay here, tell them where it's going." Connor whispered to himself and Mickey looked at the screen.

"Right, where is it then?"

"I don't know! It's gotta be here somewhere, come on where are you?" Connor whispered to himself

"There!" Mickey yelled and pointed to the screen as a raptor quickly ran past.

"I can see it, Cutter, it's on the level beneath you. I repeat, in the level below. I can't see it, it's disappeared again. Where's it gone? Oh, for crying out loud, how hard can it be to see a raptor in a shopping centre." Connor whispered, as the raptor disappeared, but Mickey found it again.

"Found it!" Mickey yelled.

"Oh my god. Guys, it's heading straight towards the bowling alley. He's going towards Rose, you're going to have to be quick, he's moving pretty fast." Connor muttered over the radio as Stephen and Nick rushed towards the bowling alley, finally reaching it, no raptor in sight, and Rose was fine, although she was still unconscious and Stephen sighed in relief.

"Connor, she's fine."

"Not like you to care." Mickey muttered quietly over the radio. 

X

"Right, where do you want me?" Connor asked as he held the gun a bit too close to Cutter's face as they found a way of finding the other raptor.

"I want you in there, with Rose. Go." He ordered and quickly grabbed the gun off Rose and they waited for the male raptor to approach the baby, hiding behind the bowling balls as the raptor walked up to the baby, only to move towards it and kill it and eat it.

"What's going on?" Rose groaned as she came around and stood up, the raptor looking right at her. "Um..."

"I'll tell you later." Connor quickly said and grabbed her hand, leading her away, as the raptor followed, ignoring the fired being hit at it.

"Catch!" he yelled and threw a pool cue at her.

"What am I meant to do with this? Snooker it to death?"

"I don't know, just prod it or something!" he yelled and they stood there ready to 'prod' the raptor, but music began to bellow from one the games, distracting the raptor, who jumped at it and smashed it before running off.

"Um, what the hell just happened?"

"That's two doses of tranquiliser and it's still on its feet. We're going to have to up the amount."

X

"Ow." Rose winced as she walked down the steps with Connor, taking one at a time.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm feeling great," she muttered sarcastically, "one hundred percent."

"Really?"

"No."

"Do you want me to get you something? I could run and get you a glass of water…"

"Connor! Please, just stop."

"Okay. You know, Rose, I want you to know something. If I was going to shoot anyone, you'd so be like the last person I'd shoot. Apart some me mother, obviously. But you'd be way down the bottom of the list with her. In fact I don't think I'd shoot either of you." He explained, waving thr gun about.

"Im touched, now can you please stop waving that about! Please!"

"Sorry."

"Good, now you put that thing near me again, I will have to kill you, you got that?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good." She smiled and walked past him.

"Dont worry, I've got your back."

"Why does that not reassure me?" she whispered as she walked down where Mickey, Cutter and Stephen were waiting for them, ready to take the raptor back in to the anomaly.

"So, guys, let me get this straight. All we have to do is drag two of the angriest creatures in the known universe, through a hole in time, back into an ancient world where we don't know what's waiting on the other side for us." Connor guessed, just to clarify.

"When you put it like that it sounds so easy."

"I'm going to do this on my own." Cutter said, not taking any complaints.

"Cutter-" Rose warned.

"Look, I'm going to do this on my own. I don't want any arguments. How long have I got?"

"Uh… I don't know. You know, it's so hard to say. Ninety percent of the anomalies are gone within hours, this one's been here most of the night already."

"Right then, better be going." He said and Rose looked at him.

"Don't go looking for her Cutter." She warned, and he knew what she meant. "Don't." She warned, but Cutter didn't say anything.

"Meaning to ask, who is this Claudia person exactly?" Mickey interrupted.

"I'll let Cutter explain, he...knew her better." She smirked.

"She was okay. Good at her job, loyal. Team player. And not as tough as she pretended to be. But she was strong when it mattered. But I think some people may disagree." He whispered, quickly looking at Rose.

"What? I didn't hate her! I just didn't particularly like her. She bossed people about too much," she said, but she could see Cutter missed her, "But she was important to you, I know that. And you know, if you don't come back soon, I will kill you."

"Oh I know." He whispered and walked in to the anomaly and began walking around, finding a safe place to leave the raptors and turned around, finding Rose standing there.

"Thought you might try something like this, so I followed you through." she said, walking up to Nick, who simply gave her a look. "What? I gave you five minutes!" she insisted, "I knew you'd have some weird and stupid idea of not coming back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Silence, "All right, I know exactly what you're talking about, but so what, maybe it's for the best."

"How is it? You'll be trapped here! Maybe forever, is that what you want?"

"Look, I figure if I travel through enough anomalies, then maybe I can fix it, maybe I can change things back the way they were."

"Cutter, you can't, you know, deep down you know you can't! The anomalies are pot luck, they can go to anywhere and anytime, what are the chances of finding one that goes to the right time and where all the right people are?"

"I just want to try and make things right."

"Yeah, yeah, really looks like it. Even if you do change what happened, which I really doubt you will, what happens then? What if you have Claudia but we're all gone? What then? You could go everywhere, through every anomaly, and you still wont get her back Cutter. Just forget about it, forget the past, please."

"You're right. You're right." He agreed, "Ill come back, if you promise me something."

"Oh god, what?"

"Just talk to Stephen, I've forgiven, looks like you should."

"Alright," she nodded, "Now can we go or not?"

"Yeah." He said and noticed something in the corner of his eye, "Is it just me or is that anomaly closing?"

"Um, yeah, it is." Rose agreed and the two of them quickly ran up the hill, racing for the anomaly, losing their footing on the stony path and quickly dived through the anomaly, closing soon behind them.

"Thank god for that."

"You all right?" Stephen asked as they came through.

"Yeah, yeah," Rose nodded and looked up at him, "Told you I'd get him back didn't I?"

X

"Apparently there's some new people joining us." Mickey said to Rose as they walked in to the ARC the next morning.

"Oh lovely, new people," Rose muttered, "Who?"

"Don't know, someone to deal with the public and a specialist or something, Torchwood found out about them, only staying temporarily I think though."

"Right," Rose nodded.

"You alright?" he asked and she nodded, "Sorted everything out with what-do-you-call-him?" he asked.

"Yep." She smiled, "Well, sort of, well, technically yes."

"Right then. Come on." He smiled and walked in to the main room of the ARC, not seeing their new recruits anywhere.

"You're late." Lester yelled as they walked in.

"Oh for God sake, not everyone's here yet." Rose whispered.

"Yeah they are Rose." Mickey corrected.

"OK, well the new people aren't." She pointed out.

"Well, now you're finally here, perhaps we can get going. Ah. Well." Lester said as the new recruits walked in, a young man, with dark spiky hair, wearing a suit, and a woman, wearing a smart dress, her hair up and looking quite formal.

"Hello." The woman smiled.

"I'd like you all to meet your new colleague. This is Jennifer Lewis."

"Claudia Brown." Cutter whispered, and Rose was in shock as well, but not because of the woman, the man.

"No, no, no," she whispered and looked at Mickey, then back and everyone simply looked at her at though she was going insane, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This is John Smith." Lester introduced.

"Doctor."

Her Doctor.

_A/N: The end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and any possible ideas! Review! 3 Also, take a look at my fan-art, and let me know if you want any doing :) _

_Amy x_


	16. Chapter 16

"You've gotta face him some time!" Mickey yelled at Rose as she sat there watching TV."Yeah I know, but its only been a day, haven't had chance have I?""Really? Funny how you ran out yesterday then."

"Yeah, y'know, busy person me, things to do, people to see."

"Looked a bit suspicious."

"And?"

"Just saying."

"Yeah well Cutter wasn't acting normal either." She pointed out, remembering Cutter's reaction, he kept insisting it was Claudia Brown.

"Yeah, well, anyway, what I am trying to say is, Lester is gonna want someone to stay behind with him."

"And? It ain't gonna be me."

"Rose, you have to speak to him some time!"

"I know, but not yet, I just can't face it alright!"

"Fine! But we have to go to work!"

"No we don't! You have to go home. Me and Connor are picking a film."

"Ugh, fine, but are you gonna go to work soon?"

"Yes," she sighed, "Now go, I was meant to meeting Connor ten minutes ago, now get lost."

X

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Connor muttered as he flicked though numerous films.

"Connor, will you just pick one already." Rose snapped as she leant against the row of DVD's.

"Alright!" he sighed, putting his hands up in air in defence, "What's with you lately?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ever since yesterday you've been, well, weird, I know that you and Cutter think that Jenny is this Claudia woman, and I know you believe that."

"It's not that Connor."

"Then what?"

"Can we just forget it? Please?"

"Alright, alright."

"Listen, Im gonna go home, alright? You choose."

"Really?"

"Yes, but nothing gory!"

"Alright, nothing gory." He whispered and picked out another film as a dark haired woman approached him.

"Hostel, classic." She commented, "Good choice. But this… this is really good." She smiled as she showed him another film. "You know, I don't really feel like horror tonight. I feel like something a bit more…"

"Erotic… romantic!"

"Fantasy, sci-fi, something like that. You couldn't recommend anything, could you?"

X

"Helen." Stephen whispered as he found her lying on his bathroom floor, her leg wounded. "What happened?"

"Getting eggs for breakfast wasn't so easy in the cretaceous."

"You need antibiotics." He whispered as he tended to it for her.

"No, Stephen, I need sleep. I mean… I decent night's sleep without anything trying to eat me. Let me stay. Just for a little while."

"Well, you'll live." He stated, ignoring her question.

"Do you care?"

"Yep." He whispered, not looking up at her.

"You know, I'm sorry about what happened, I was angry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did. You hurt everyone, you always do."

X

"Report in from the city. Looks like a new anomaly, sir." Leek reported to Lester.

"It's a fire. It's nothing to do with us." He said as he looked down at the papers.

"We've intercepted mobile calls from inside the building, and there's a lot of chatter about foul-smelling gases, and a possible creature sighting, but there is no information on that yet."

X

"do you know that John Smith guy?" Stephen asked curiously to Rose and Rose sighed.

"Maybe, why?"

"No reason." He replied, but Rose raised her eyebrows slightly, "You just kind of avoid any question on him."

"its a long story." She whispered, and before Stephen could even say another word, Connor arrived back, with a friend. Caroline.

"Um, this is Caroline." He introduced.

"Right," Rose whispered, "Hi." She waved slightly, and so did Stephen behind her.

"Erm, I've invited Caroline around to watch this DVD with us. You don't mind, do you?"

"Only, Connor and I were having such a good time. He's really funny, isn't he."

"He is?" Rose asked, slightly confused, "Oh, yeah, I mean, yeah he is." She nodded.

"Are you two a couple?" Caroline asked pointing to Rose and Connor.

"God no." Rose replied quickly, "I mean, no."

"They are." Connor interutped, pointing to Stepehn and walked over to Rose, "Did you have to make that sound so unlikely?"

"But it unlikely."

"That's not the point."

"Whatever, anyway, who is she?"

"Don't know."

"You don't know? You don't know her yet you brought her here."

"Let me finish. She picked me up at the video shop."

"Ha!" Rose laughed, perhaps a bit too loudly, "She picked _**you**_ up?"

"Yeah, a lot of women find me attractive."

"Of course they do Connor."

"Look, I think she really likes me, so don't mess this up for me, okay?"

"I wasn't going to, I'm just gonna sit here in amazement." She smiled, then all Stephen, Rose's and Connor's phones went off.

"Why does it have to be now?" Connor whispered to himself and Rose simply giggled.

"Aww, what a shame."

"Not funny. Caroline, hey. I am so sorry, but something's just come up. I'm going to have to go in, it's work."

"Shame. Do you have a pen?" she asked.

"A pen? Yep. Uh… we have pens, mmm-hmm. Ah!" he yelled, finding a pen, "Here you go. Pen." He grinned and gave her it as she began to write something down on his hand.

"Here's my number. Call me." She smiled and Rose just stood there in amazement.

"What the hell?" she whispered to Stephen, "Are we dreaming?"

"If we are, it's a nightmare."

X

"You don't really expect me to buy all this stuff about dinosaurs?" Jenny asked as she and Cutter arrived at the 'fire'

"Honestly? No."

"Can you stop doing that please."

"Doing what?"

"Staring at me."

"I'm not allowed to look at you?"

"Not like that."

"Sorry, but I feel like I do know you."

"You don't, because if you did, I would be aware of it, wouldn't I?"

"Oh, no. Not necessarily." He muttered as she walked off to one of the firemen and Rose walked up to Cutter.

"You have to stop doing that." She muttered.

"What?"

"The staring thing, you're freaking her out."

"You did it with that bloke."

"That's different." She whispered, "Different situation all together."

"I'll take that as you do know him then." Stephen interrupted.

"Shut up, anyway, just stop creeping her out." She hissed as they walked back to Jenny, who was giving orders to the firemen, "Good God, she's worse than the other one."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing." Rose nodded.

"You always this bossy?" Cutter asked.

"I understand the object's to get the job done." She said and walked off quickly.

"What?" Rose whispered as she walked off and turned back to the fireman. "What is it then?"

"Some kind of chemical leek. We've got a few idiots who ignored the alarm trapped on the 14th floor. Two of my fire fighters were in there as well."

"Right." Rose nodded and looked at Cutter, "We going in, or not?"

"Yeah." He nodded and walked in with her and Stephen.

"Where are you going? What am I supposed to do?" Jenny yelled as they walked away, and Rose couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, you'll think of something."

X

"Smells like shhhhii-, something rotting." Stephen commented as he opened the door where the air was filled with just a thick cloudy fog.

"That's their version of the Earth's atmosphere. It's probably Precambrian. It's high in sulphur and carbon dioxide." Cutter explained and opened the door again, walking in, seeing something amongst the fog.

"What is it?" Rose whispered as she strained to see it.

"Looks like some kind of worm."

"Big worm." Rose muttered, then she realised how big they were as it came striding towards them, following them out of the fog, but quickly collapsiong to the floor, dead

"What happened?"

I'm not sure. But I think it might be from even further back than we thought. The oxygen in our atmosphere must be like poison to it, so it can't breathe outside the fog. We've got to clear it. Get on to Connor. Tell him to think of something."

"Right." Rose nodded and they heard someone above. "There's people trapped up there. We've gotta get them."

"Alright then," Cutter nodded and they began to climb up more stairs, realising the fog was getting thicker and thicker, too thick to see.

"What do we do now?"

"Can't go up. The fog's too thick."

"What about the lift?"

"Let's go then." Cutter said as they walked to the door, "Ready?" he asked and they simply nodded, "Let's go." He said and they all quickly ran through the fog, not able to see much or what they were standing on and quickly got the lift, waiting for it to come, from the 17th floor.

"Come on." Rose whispered as they stood there waiting for what seemed forever, but as it arrived, the doors opened, the lift completely full of fog. A worm appeared out of it, looking right at them, and they ducked out of the way, Stephen taking Rose with him.

"Back to the stairs!" Cutter yelled, but there were two worms now, trapping Stephen and Rose on one side, cutting them off.

"Come on." Stephen whispered to Rose and pulled her away and Cutter looked back at the fog, not able to see either Rose or Stephen now.

"Stephen!" he yelled, but there was no answer, "Stephen! Rose!" 

_A/N: Sorry, this chapter is really crap lol. Hoping it will be a bit better in the next chapter, but two chapters or so from now, it will get good, and the Doctor will be in it, properly! Promise. Anyway, let me know what you think, and your ideas and improvements, I love to hear them. Anyway, bye for now. _

_Amy xx_


	17. Chapter 17

"I hope you realise," Mickey began as he talked to the Doctor, "I have tried to get Rose to speak to you." He tried to explain, but the Doctor just looked at him, "I have! Thing is, it's been a while."

"How long Mickey?"

"Couple years, roughly."

"She's moved on." The Doctor stated more than a question.

"Yeah, but, it took her a long time," Mickey explained, "Up until we got this job, she was a mess, she was lonely."

"Mickey, Im not going to ask her back if that's what you're worried about."

"I wasn't." Mickey replied honestly and Connor walked in.

"Mickey, we need something to get rid of fog."

"Fog?"

"Yeah, fog."

"Right, isn't there anything that does that here?"

"No." Connor replied and Mickey looked at the Doctor.

"Go, Im gonna check on the TARDIS anyway." He said and smiled briefly and left.

"The what?"

"Never mind," Mickey shook his head and walked to the door, "Now, how about a leaf blower?"

X

"Move!" Stephen whispered in Rose's ear as more worms began making their way towars them.

"Um, where exactly?"

"The lift."

"Right." She nodded and moved over to the lift, prying it open.

"Do you have a watch?"

"What?"

"A wacth, I need a watch."

"You have a watch." She pointed out.

"Yes, but if I had a choice, I would rather use yours."

"Tough." Rose smiled and finally got the doors open.

"Jump!" Stephen whispered.

"What?"

"Jump to the other side, there's a ladder isn't there?"

"Yes."

"Good, now jump." He hissed and without another seconds thought, Rose quickly jumped to the other side, feeling as though she had once done this before, whilst Stephen set his alarm on his watch, throwing it down at the ground, distracting the worms and slid through the lift doors. "Move a bit would ya?"

"Sorry." Rose apologised and moved up the shaft and Stephen jumped across, then he noticed something happening below them. The lift was moving, up.

"Um Rose, climb up will ya?"

"Why?"

"The lift is coming up."

"Oh, great." She muttered and quickly got to the top of the ladder. "Um, end of the line." She whispered and closed her eyes. "Oh God, we're gonna get crushed by a lift." She scrunched up her eyes, but luckily, nothing happened, and the lift stopped right below Stephen's feet.

"We didnt die then."

"No." Rose sighed in relief, "Glad about that, now move will you?"

"Where?"

"Move on to the lift, I have an idea."

"Alright." He nodded and jumped on to the roof of the lift, Rose doing the same and she began to look over the roof. "What are you doing?"

"I've seen it on TV, there's a little trap door window thing at the top of these things." She explained and then she found it and quickly opened it, "See!"

"You watch too much TV."

"Point being? It helped us didn't it?"

"I suppose," he shrugged as Rose jumped down in the lift and he followed. "Now, let's go find Cutter."

"Yep, well, just some civilisation would be nice." Rose shrugged and they ran towards the stairs, dodging every worm they saw and soon got to the stairs, finding Nick and Jenny stood there.

"Yay, there they are." Rose smiled.

"There you are, are you both alright?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded, "By the way, who the hell used the lift?" she asked, but before anyone could answer, Mickey and Connor suddenly joined them.

"You two took your time." Cutter commented.

"You ever been to a garden centre on a Friday afternoon?" Connor asked, as he and Mickey carried leaf blowers, "It's a mad house." He explained and Cutter looked at everyone.

"Now, next floor, you all ready?" he asked, and everyone nodded. "Let's go then."

X

"I think we're all right now." Connor said as they all got back to the stairs after helping a few people out. As soon as Connor said this, a worm leaned over from the floor above, and grabbed Connor's head.

"Connor!" Rose yelled as they could hear his muffled screams from inside and Nick attacked it with a sword, severing it's head, relieving Connor, who was now sat there, covered in slime.

"Are you all right?" Cutter asked, with a slight smirk of amusement on his face.

"Yeah. Never been swallowed by a giant worm before, but I suppose it's all a learning experience, isn't it?"

"It could have been worse. Yeah, it could have been a lot worse." Nick reassured him and headed down the stairs.

"You okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, fine."

X

"We need to get rid of the fog, raise the temperature." Rose said.

"Can't we just open the windows?" Connor suggested, but Rose shook her head.

"No, none of them open. Where's the temperature controlled?"

"from the server room on the 15th floor."

"15th floor?" Rose asked and Cutter nodded and she looked over at Connor, "Go on then Connor." She smiled.

"You can come too." He smiled back.

"Ok, come on then."

X

"It's hard work this." Connor complained as they reached the 14th floor, "May have to go back to the gym. I can't believe I washed Caroline's number off. Such an idiot. She's going to think I'm too cool to call now."

"Never know, you might run in to her again." Rose said, trying to make him feel better. "Sometimes good things happen."

"When was I ever that lucky, eh?"

"Never know," Rose shrugged, "we all have lucky days sometimes."

"Maybe." Connor whispered as they reached the 15th floor, "Finally!"

"You can go first." She smiled and Connor opened the door, fog spilling out, and Connor quickly shut the door, coughing.

"A bit foggy. I think we're going to have to find another way in."

"Okay," Rose nodded, and looked above her and nodded up.

"What?"

"Look up." She said and he did.

"Yeah, what?"

"Ventilation shafts?"

"Ohhhhh."

"Let's go then shall we?" she smiled and quickly found a way to get up, Connor leading the way and they crawled in on top of each other, Connor reading a map of some sorts.

"Um, can you not crowd me so much?"

"It's a bit hard not to."

"Yeah well. A little bit of space, thanks. Oh, hang on, this is… Yeah, yeah." He stuttered as he struggled to read the map, "The server room should be just up here and to the left. Oh, no. That might be the right… I'm not…"

"Connor, give it here." She sighed and took the map off him and looked at it, "Nope, straight ahead, to the left."

"Really?"

"Yep." She nodded and tried her best to climb over Connor and led the way.

"At least I've got a good sight." He whispered to himself and began talking to himself. "07789678, 07789678…"

"Connor, what are you doing?"

"Trying to remember Caroline's number. Don't put me off. 07789678…"

X

"Rose, I think that's the one." Connor pointed as they arrived where they needed to be, "That's the aircon, yeah." He nodded and Rose tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Hold on." She whispered and grabbed something out of her back pocket. Her gun, and she smashed the glass and adjusted the temperature.

"Well that's one way to do it."

X

"So what happened?" Rose asked Stephen as they walked out of the building, Stephen completely soaked.

"They kind of, exploded."

"Nice." She nodded and laughed for a moment and sat down.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked and Rose nodded, "Do you ever wonder if what we're doing is right? I mean, maybe the anomalies have a purpose. Maybe we should stop fighting and face them."

"And do what? Just watch?"

"People should know what's happening. 'Cause, we're going to need to prepare for whatever comes next."

"People knowing isn't the right thing," she shook her head, "if the public ever knew, they'd live in fear, they'd worry, they'd cause chaos, no-one would ever see the world the same, especially scientists, I don't know." She shook her head, "I don't know why, people just shouldn't know about this."

X

"Nice cup of tea." Connor smiled as he and Rose arrived home, "Here we are."

"Ahh, cheers." She smiled and relaxed on to the sofa.

"I just want to say, Rose, I think you did really well today."

"Yeah? You too." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He smiled back and they interrupted by someone's voice.

"Hello! The door was open. I think I left my mobile here earlier." It was Caroline and she headed over to the back of the room, finding her mobile.

"Oh! That's a relief. I've been looking for it all day. I wouldn't want to miss your call."

"That's weird, because all day I've been fretting about… You know what, it doesn't even matter. Do you fancy a drink? Like, not a cup of tea, obviously. Like, a proper drink. You know, somewhere, out there."

"Sure." She nodded and they headed towards the stairs.

"Oh, why don't you join us, Rose?"

"No, no," she smiled, "I'm good thanks."

X

"So, you gonna talk to him?" Mickey nagged as he came round to Rose's for a drink.

"Mickey, will you please stop?"

"No. Now are you gonna talk to him?"

"Yes, I will talk to him, alright?"

"Promise!"

"Yes! I just don't know when yet."

"More like, you don't want to."

"Yes alright, that is part of it!" she snapped, "I just, I just-"

"What?"

"I don't know, I'm just scared Mickey, okay?" she admitted, "It's been a while." She whispered, but if she was honest, she knew she still felt something for the Doctor, she couldn't get back in to that, back in to that life, she had done that already, she had moved on, started a new life, and now all of it was going to come flooding back and she didn't know what to do.

_A/N: Another one done! Rose/Doctor confrontation next! Promise! Anyway, let me know what you think, and improvements. _

_Amy xx_


	18. Chapter 18

"Ready Connor?" Rose asked as they got ready for him to reveal his new invention.

"Yes, now, meet the anomaly detection device," he introduced and began pressing buttons on the machine, which basically looked like a computer, except with about four or five screens, "or the ADD for short, actually, that's probably not the best acronym is it?" he began to ramble as he explained things.

"Connor, breathe." Cutter said, trying to calm him down.

"Sorry," Connor apologised and went back to explaining, "Now, what you're looking at is a fully integrated representation of the radio communications matrix, networking in the whole of the UK's transmitters." He explained, and looked at Rose, who quite frankly, didn't understood, but she simply nodded and Jenny interrupted.

"Well done, you've made your very own Sat Nav." She commented.

"I believe you can get the dashboard size nowadays." Leak added and fixed his tie and laughed slightly and weird just looked at Cutter and Rose, shaking his head slightly and Rose nodded him to continue, and just ignore their comments.

"Now, this watches over the UK, 24/7, so," he pressed a button on the keyboard, and alarms around the base began to go off, "Now that, is just a demo, but when a real anomaly appears, this machine can alert us within seconds." He smiled proudly.

"Could work." Cutter commented and Connor picked up a transmitter of some sorts, to be honest, it looked as though it was made in the eighties.

"Now this is something I made earlier." He began to explain.

"He talks about it as though it's Art Attack." Rose whispered to Mickey.

"Don't say that to anyone else."

"Why?"

"Art Attack doesn't exist here." He explained and Rose nodded after a moment and listened to Connor again.

"This is a palm held detector, it's got an effective range of about a hundred metres or so." He explained and Cutter nodded.

"To be honest, I was hoping for something a bit more compact."

"It's just a prototype," Connor explained, "We can work on that." He said and Cutter nodded. To be honest, it was moments like these that Rose loved about Connor, he was so enthusiastic and happy and giddy about the things he made, she knew all he wanted was to please people.

"Have you tried beaming up with it yet?" Jenny joked.

"Are you here to help or just be sarcastic?" Connor asked, but before anyone could answer, Leak walked back to them, coming off the phone.

"Quick question," he began, "Is the detector on now?" he asked and Connor nodded, "So it should be alerting us with every new anomaly, but why have I just been informed about creature attack?" Leak asked and Connor looked around, searching for some kind of explanation from the detector.

"We had better go then." Rose nodded and they set off to go, but Lester stopped them.

"Um, Tyler!" he yelled, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked and Rose stopped on her heels.

"Um..." she began, "Well, I thought I was going with everyone else to check out the creature sighting, but I guess I'm wrong?" she guessed and Lester nodded.

"Yes, you're staying with, whatever his name, John what's-his-face, anyway, you're staying here." He ordered and Rose gave out an angry sigh and looked at Mickey, who had a large smirk growing across his face.

"Told you that you'd have to talk to him sooner or later." He smiled.

"I am so gonna kill you."

X

"So, what do you want to know?" Rose asked as she sat down with the Doctor, going through everything to do with the anomalies.

"Everything you know," he replied, "I can help."

"Yeah, I'm sure you can." She whispered and tried to get the data for him, "Listen, I know you know hat they are, so why don't you just tell me everything you know?"

"I will," he promised, "Can we just talk though?"

"About what?"

"You know what Rose." He whispered gently and looked deep in to her eyes, "I've missed you and Mickey has told me everything."

"Has he now? Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"What?"

"Well you and Mickey never used to have deep talks, so I'm supposing it's the same now, there's no way that he's told you everything."

"Ok, maybe not everything," he admitted, "But enough, you've moved on, I get it, and I'm not going to ask you to come back with me."

"You're not?" she whispered and he shook her head.

"No."

"You don't...want me?" she whispered and the Doctor laughed for a moment.

"No, it's not that, like I just said, I know you've moved on, it wouldn't be fair."

"Really?"

"Yes." He nodded and looked in to her eyes for a moment and Rose looked at him, properly this time, these past few days she daren't glance in his direction and kept pretending he wasn't there, she could notice changes in him, his eyes looked older, much older, in fact, all together he looked older, she couldn't help but wonder how long it had been for him, had it been weeks? Months? Decades? Centuries? She shivered at the thought of it being that long; she thought a couple of years was bad enough.

"You know what?" she whispered, "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't missed you too." She sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled and bit her lip slightly and moved closer to him, their lips almost touching, she could see they were both hesitating slightly, but after a few moments, their lips met, just for a moment, and the Doctor pulled her in closer, but Rose pulled away.

"I can't." She whispered and ran her hand through her hair in frustration, "Sorry, but I can't, I can't, for one the way I feel-felt," she corrected herself, "the way I felt, I know you will never or did never feel like that, and- like I've said, and you've said, I've moved on, I'm sorry," she whispered and shook her head slightly and composed herself, "listen, I'm gonna go, here's all the information you'll need," she said and piled a bunch of notes and forms from every anomaly and their whereabouts. "If Lester asks, just tell him I've gave you all the information you need and there's nothing more I can." She muttered and quickly left him to it, walking down the corridor, tears brimming in her eyes as she cursed under her breath. That was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do, all the times she had dreamt about hearing him say the words, the three words she had always wanted to hear, but now reality had hit her. He would never feel the same way, and she knew that. She had done the right thing.

_A/N: another one done! I am loving writing this hehe. Now, thoughts? This wasn't quite how I was going to write it, but I forgot my original ideas! :( Anyway, still hope you liked it, and please please let me know your thoughts, good or bad and improvements/things I'm doing good at, Ill really appreciate it, I want to get this story to the best it can be. _

_Amy xx_

_P.S. The chapters are going to take me ALOT longer to write now because I haven't got any transcripts, so I'm writing as I'm watching, a bit difficult, so sorry if the next chapters are a bit iffy on the speech or they take me a while to write. xx_


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you going here?" Cutter asked as Rose pulled up to where everyone else was.

"I ran away," she explained, "Didn't need to be there." She said and glanced at Mickey slightly. "So what are we looking out for?" Rose asked as, trying forgetting about her conversation with the Doctor.

"What are you doing here?" Mickey asked, surprised she was back.

"Charming," she muttered looked at Cutter, "So what is it?"

"Some sort of big cat."

"A big cat?"

"Yeah, well, we think so, now, it's getting dark and we've got to search, so here's some heat sensor cameras," he began to explain and threw one to everyone, "the creatures knows this habitat well, and it should come back, its senses will be sharper then ours, now, I shouldn't have to say this, but be careful." He said and Connor put his hand up as he asked for any questions.

"Can I have a gun?" he asked hopeful.

"Take a wild guess."

"No?"

"Good guess, now, if you're worried, stay close to Rose." He nodded towards her and they set off, Mickey rushed over to Rose.

"What you doing back?"

"Why? Your little plan fail did it?"

"You needed to talk to him."

"Yeah, and I have now, so are you happy?" she snapped and let Mickey walk in front of her and waited for Connor, who was stopping and jolting as he walked, "Connor, what are you doing?" Rose asked, slightly amused.

"These things are hard to see out of."

"Right," Rose nodded and laughed slightly, "Coming?"

"Yes."

X

"Has Connor told you about his little act in saving people today?"

"No, why what did he do?"

"I was protecting people." Connor interrupted, "Well, I tried to."

"Why? What did you do?"

"He shot a man in the head." Stephen explained.

"You shot a man i the head?" Rose asked Connor, slightly confused.

"No, not in _his _head, I got this lion suit."

"His lion suit?"

"Yes, I was protecting people."

"From a man in a lion suit?"

"No, the sun was in my eyes- forget it, I don't want to talk about it anymore." He sighed and Rose walked in front of him as he dawdled, "Although, you do look hot through these." He commented.

"Connor, shut up." She muttered and shook her head and walked next to Mickey silently.

"Rose, I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Forget it." she whispered and concentrated on walking.

"What happened?"

"I just told him the truth," she explained.

"Which was?"

"That I have moved on."

"And have you?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm with-well, I don't know." She admitted, she didn't know what she and Stephen were anymore. "Of course I have moved on, but this was the last thing I expected, that's all."

X

"You have no right to hold me here, or confiscate my pictures." A man said firmly, earlier the creature had been at the railway station, and this man happened to capture it.

"Really?" Rose asked, "And you know your rights then? Anyway, we need them, they'll help. A man was killed and we need these pictures."

"These pictures are classified," Jenny explained, "we'll need your SD card." She ordered, but he wouldn't budge, "OK, how can I make your life better?" she asked, "Listen, I can get you access to anything you want."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, you'd be amazed at what I can do." She smiled.

"I want to see the UFM tracking inspection vehicle."

"Done." She smiled, and he quickly handed over his card. "Thank you. You can go now."

X

"Right, so a trap there," Stephen pointed on the map, "And another there, we've got the whole area covered."

"Okay, take Connor with ya." Cutter said and Stephen simply sighed.

"Ha ha!" Rose laughed at the thought, "What? It's about time he goes round with someone else, you have to suffer too y'know."

X

"Found anything to tell us who it is?" Rose asked as Cutter came back from investigating the hole they had dug as Cutter found a body.

"The body's savaged, he's virtually cut in half. He's only been here about a week, a month."

"Who the hell buried him though? Someone obviously knows."

"West." Leek muttered, "Jenny needed a cover story and West fitted the bill, she left half an hour ago." He explained.

"Go," Cutter nodded to everyone.

X

Cutter made his way to Valerie's house as he realised she was the one who knew after finding a picture of her in the deceased's pocket.

"Valerie?" he called as he walked in, and looked around, finding Valerie standing there, pointing a gun at him. "You gave me a fright, now what are you doing?"

"What about you?" she asked, "I know who you lot are, I know what you do, I know what you did. You created him, and he escaped, and now you've come to take him back, and I wont let you!"

"You have to give him up now. I care about that animal as much as you, but he doesnt belong here and I can help him. Trsut me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen," she whispered and looked over her shoulder as the cat walked in, towards Nick.

"No, he kills me, and then he will probably kill you too."

"He would never hurt me." She whispered, and left the creature alone, chasing Nick around the house.

X

"How many more?" Stephen hissed as they knocked the creature out, after chasing Nick outside, and killing Valerie, "How many more Valerie's are there going to be? We could have saved her. How many more before we tell people what is going on?" he hissed and left.

X

Rose stood with Cutter in the ARC as they relaxed, taking in the events of the day, and the Doctor walked in.

"Hey," she whispered as he walked in.

"Hiya," he smiled slightly, "Im going." He said and Rose glanced at Nick, who soon got the message and left them for a few moments.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah, TARDIS seems ready to go now."

"Did you find otu anything, about the anomalies?"

"Yeah, a bit, they aren't random," he explained, "I know you think they are, but they aren't, there's a pattern, once you've found that, you can predict them, find out when they're going to appear."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded and smiled at her, "You're still the old Rose Tyler," he said proudly, "Defending the planet."

"Doesn't feel like that sometimes." She whispered.

"You are," he reassured her, "Have a good life," he smiled, "And make sure that Stephen looks after you," he smirked at her reaction.

"What on Earth gave you that-"

"It's obvious," he smiled. "The way he looks at you, well, it reminds me of the way I used to look at you." He explained and Rose looked up at him, her eyes big, looking in to his.

"Find someone," she ordered gently, "okay?"

"Okay," he nodded and pulled her in to a hug, "Come here." He grinned and whispered something in her ear, "Look out for Leek." He whispered and soon left. "Just, look out for him."

X

"Can I talk to you?" Rose approached Stephen after everyone was gone, and it was just the two of them in the room.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Um, what are we?" she asked, although it didn't quite come out how she wanted it to. "what I mean to say is, I've forgotten about what happened," she explained, "I don't care about that now, it was your past, Cutter's forgiven you, I'm sure I can."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled.

"So, does this mean we're back on?" he asked and Rose nodded, smiling, "So, I can do this again can I?" he whispered and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yes, you can." She grinned.

_A/N: Sorry its been a few days, writers block, Ill try and get another done by tomorrow, off school so got plenty of time. Sorry I left loads out of the episode. Anyway, let me know your thoughts and ideas for the next episode and how to make it different, I REALLY need ideas for the next one lol_

_Amy xx_


	20. Chapter 20

Stephen played with Rose's arm as she lay besides him in his bed, not speaking, not feeling the need to, just laying there, relaxed and calm, enjoying each other's company, and things were back to the way before the whole Helen revelation.

"I know you don't wanna talk about this, but, I need you to know there's nothing between me and Helen, there never was."

"Really?" Rose looked up at him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "It meant nothing, and I'm glad you forgave me."

"How could I not? I mean, like I said, Cutter's forgiven you, and I thought I should give you a chance." She smiled, "Plus, I don't want to throw what we've got away."

"Me neither," he smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead and smiled slightly and Rose sighed happily and nuzzled closer to him, she'd never been with someone who enjoyed cuddles, most blokes hate the whole cuddling close at night, and normally she didn't particularly like it, but with Stephen, they were so relaxed and comfortable around each other, Rose hadn't felt like this in a long time, after a few moments silence, Rose spoke.

"Do you reckon she'll come back?" she asked.

"I don't know," he lied, and remembered the time Helen had come back to his flat, thought he decided it was probably best not to mention that, "Maybe, I dunno." He tried to shrug it off and went to another subject "Shall we go out somewhere?" he asked, swiftly changing the subject from Helen.

"Mmm...where?" Rose mumbled

"I don't know ,dinner, movie, whatever you'd like."

"Really?" she asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, it'd make a change from just staying in on each other's sofas."

"And beds." She added, "And kitchen tops. And desks. "

"That was once." He whispered and Rose smiled.

"The desk was once, the kitchen top wasn't." She smirked.

"Yeah well, anyway, do you wanna go somewhere? Dinner or movie?" he asked.

"Do I have to pick?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she mused over it for a moment, "This could take me a while," she smiled at him and thought again, "Ok, dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he nodded and smiled, "Get dressed then." He laughed and kissed her briefly as she groaned, forcing herself out of bed.

X

"How did you manage to get a table here?" Rose asked as they were escorted to their table and seated. "On a Friday night."

"Anything is possible," he smiled and Rose simply gave him a look, "Plus, I know the bloke that owns this place." He explained and Rose nodded.

"Ahhh, right." She smiled and looked at him for a moment, looking at him made her smile and felt bubbly and strange inside when he smiled at her, and his eyes, those blue eyes that glistened in the sun and always told her the true story, they melted her heart. She didn't understand, when she got to this world, she refused to fall for someone again, she said to Mickey she didn't want to fall for someone when her heart will only be broken again, but Stephen, she could quite put her finger on it, there was something about him she loved, something that made her put her heart out for him. Rose snapped out of her thoughts as Stephen spoke.

"Sorry, what?" she asked as she snapped back in to reality.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded and smiled, "Yeah, fine, just musing."

"Musing?"

"Yeah, you know, musing."

"Right," Stephen nodded and laughed slightly, "You are strange at times."

"I know." She grinned and took a sip of her drink.

"Right," Stephen nodded and looked down at the menu, "So what you gonna have?"

"I think I'll have...um...I think lasagne."

"Nice," he nodded and noticed something was up with Rose. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she lied, and thought about it for a moment, there was something bothering her, but she wasn't going to tell him. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but she couldn't, not after last time she told someone, how she felt, not hearing it back, she couldn't do that again. "Nothing," she shrugged it off, "Now, let's just have a good night."

X

The sun pierced through the curtains as morning sprung and Rose lay next to Stephen peacefully, enjoying the warm comfortable bed, and Stephen next to her. But of course, like most mornings or afternoons, or evenings for that matter, all of that was soon broken as one of their phones began ringing. Not hers, but Stephens this time.

"Will you answer it already?" Rose groaned as it continued to ring.

"Yes, yes." Stephen muttered as he answered the phone and Rose lay back down as she blocked out the conversation he was having, she knew what this meant. Work. Stephen soon hung up after a very brief conversation. "That was Cutter," He began to explain; "We've got another one." He said and Rose mouthed the words with him.

"Guess I'll have to get up then," she sighed and quickly got up, wearing nothing at all and she turned to face Stephen, "I'm gonna have a quick shower," she smiled, "join me if you want to." She said briefly and left.

_A/N: Sorry, it's been a while again, been stuck lately, anyway, little filler for you all :)_

_And MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all had a GREAT day! AND PRIMEVAL IN 6 DAYS! XD But I'm not here to watch :(_

_Anyway, let me know what you think and your thoughts and views, will write and post the next chapter ASAP. X_

_Amy xx_


	21. Chapter 21

"Is there any way out of this canal?" Cutter yelled as they ran towards boats to search the canal.

"No," Rose answered, "it's completely sealed."

"Good, now, Jenny you go in that boat with Rose and Connor," Cutter ordered, "and if you see anything, call us."

X

"Woah!" Rose yelled, waving her arm in the air, telling the driver to stop, "I think I saw something!"

"Where?"

"That way!" she yelled, waving her arm in the way.

"What way?"

"That way!"

"You're just waving your arm!"

"Of forget it, I've lost it now!" she hissed and stood up as the dingy began to rock, causing her to fall in to the water.

"Rose!" Connor yelled as she fell in, and noticed something swimming towards her, "Rose! Swim!"

"What? Why?"

"Just swim!" he yelled, reaching out to her, but couldn't quite reach, "Swim!"

"I am swimming!" she yelled as she raced towards the boat, unaware of what was racing towards her.

"A bit faster," Connor yelled.

"I am going as fast as I can!" she muttered as she continued to swim whilst Jenny and Connor yelled at her, trying to get her to swim faster. Just as Rose began to grow tired, and the creature came racing towards her, another boat came by, Stephen and Cutter's, letting her in.

"Rose!" Cutter yelled and helped her in to the boat whilst Stephen shot at the creature.

"God that waters cold." Rose shivered and Stephen moved over to her.

"You alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She whispered and rested her head against his chest, "Just bloody cold."

X

"You alright?" Stephen asked as Rose entered the main room of the ARC and sat down for a moment, she was now in dry clothes and fresh faced.

"I'm fine, honest." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"You look better without all your make up." He commented, but Rose just gave him 'the look', "Not that you look bad with, but, you don't need it?" he guessed and Rose just smiled.

"Thanks...I think." She smiled at him and stood up and looked at the shark, hanging upside down. "Do you think that's what killed Lucien?" Rose asked as Cutter got ready to cut the creature open, which just looked like a large shark, Cutter believed it was a future evolution of the shark.

"Maybe," Cutter answered and began to cut in the shark, straining slightly against the tough skin as water leaked out as he began to cut. "Wow, that's strong." He commented as he reached inside, releasing a basketball, that could have belonged to Lucien and Cutter continued to root around inside. "Nope! Nothing else."

"So, it wasn't the shark?" Rose guessed.

"No," Cutter shook his head, "Sharks take days to digest their pray."

"So, there's another one of them?"

"Looks like it."

X

"Give me some good news," Lester said as Stephen, Cutter and Rose stood in hsi office.

"We still haven't found the boy." Cutter explained.

"No, that's bad news, good news makes people happy," Lester muttered.

"We found the shark?" Rose said.

"Now you're getting the hang of it," Lester said and swung round on his chair, facing them all, "Problem solved."

"Not quite, there's another predator, Rose saw something else, in the water. Another shark, or maybe something else," Cutter began to explain, "We believe it's a marine mammal, which sheds its skin, like a seal or a walrus, and there was a sound, singing in the water, a shark can't make that sound."

"So, to sum up, we're looking for a deadly skin shedding predator with Charlotte Church impressions?" Lester put it in one, "Well, the marketing possibilities are endless. So what do we do?"

"Drain the canal," Stephen suggested, "Whatever it is, and it's still got to be in there."

"If it's a mammal it can go above water," Cutter interrupted, "We need to widen the search."

"Right, we'll start the search of the canal in the morning, and then, and only then, if we don't find anything, we think of other options." Lester ordered and the three of them left.

"Good decision Sir," Leek said as they left, "Exactly what I was going to suggest."

"Really? How terribly reassuring."

X

"Oh! I need my bed." Rose sighed as she and Connor arrived home and she heard someone groan. "What is that?" she whispered, and noticed Caroline asleep on their sofa. "Um, what's she still doing here?" Rose asked.

"She stayed up for me."

"Ok, one, she's asleep, and two, why did you leave her in out flat?"

"Well, I didn't think she'd stay."

"Right," Rose shook her head and went to make herself a cup of tea.

"What's the problem? Stephen stays here all the time."

"Yes but, he's not here when we're not here, and two, we're..." she trailed, "we're a bit more serious then you and Caroline."

"How serious?"

"Does it matter?" she hissed. "Just, forget it."

X

"I think we should widen the search," Cutter said as they arrived back at the canal, "there's something that doesn't quite add up."

"This is another one of your hunches?" Stephen guessed, "We cant just drop everything, there's a plan in place, a good plan." He smiled slightly.

"You only think it's a good plan, because it's your plan." Rose pointed out.

"Well when have I ever been wrong?" Cutter asked and Rose looked at him, "Except for women...generally. Just give me a few minutes. I just wanna look over there." Cutter begged and Stephen looked at Rose as if you say 'back me up'.

"I'm with Cutter." She shrugged.

"See, listen to your girlfriend, she is always right."

"What am I meant to tell Lester?"

"Cover for me," Cutter said and looked at Rose, "You coming?"

"Yeah, okay." She nodded and looked at Stephen, "He might be right! We'll be ten minutes."

X

"Did you recognise him?" Cutter asked as he, Connor and Rose sat by the river, collecting recordings after he and Rose encountered someone in the warehouse.

"Yeah, he was at the mall." Rose nodded.

"I recognised him, I saw him at the ARC, he was dressed like a soldier."

"Right, something's going on, we're being watched."

"Lester?" Connor guessed and Rose thought back to what the Doctor had said to her right before he left.

"Leek." Rose said.

"I don't know, now shh." He said and he listened under the water. "What does that sound like to you?"

"Dunno, sounds like something I once heard in a chill out tent at Glastonbury."

"Glastonbury?" Rose asked.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!" Rose put her hands up in surrender and Cutter began to pack everything away.

"Right, let's grab these recordings and get back in the boat."

X

"Right, let's see if we can invite them to come and see us." Cutter said as he played the recordings in the water and Rose looked over the edge, trying to see something, and a face appeared under the water and she quickly jolted back up.

"Guys," she said and looked back, but there was nothing there, "Never mind." She shook her head and took a step back and sighed, not noticing something behind her, but before she could even notice, it grabbed her and pulled her in to the water.

"Rose!" Connor yelled as it pulled her in, "Cutter! Something's taken her!" Connor yelled, not seeing her anywhere.

_A chapter done, you have no idea how long this took me! And it's still awful! Anyway, sorry it has been so long, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts, both good and bad!_

_And happy new year!_

_Make my day and click the review button :) x_


	22. Chapter 22

"We can't just give up!" Connor yelled as they came back to land after searching for Rose. "This is Rose!" he yelled, "We can't just give up!" he looked over at Stephen, "She's your girlfriend, we can't give up!" he screamed and Stephen tried to calm him down.

"Connor, Connor!" he said, grabbing hold of him, trying to calm him down, "We're doing everything we can, I promise." He continued to say and Lester, along with Leek and Jenny came walking over to them.

"What happened?" Lester demanded as soon as he arrived.

"I was following up a leak." Cutter explained.

"And who did you tell about it?" he asked, but he got no response, "Did you know about this?" he asked, looking at Stephen.

"No." He admitted, "Not about the boat."

"Well, good work, now the girls dead."

"She's not dead," Stephen growled, "We just need to keep searching."

"I suppose being a team player for once in your life was completely beyond you." Lester said, shaking his head slightly.

"I'll take full responsibility," Cutter explained and looked Stephen as though to say he was sorry, "But it's still out there and we still need to finish the job."

"Fine, you're in charge now." Lester looked over at Stephen.

"We need something better then SONAR. Cover every inch of the canal."

"Stephen, you're looking in the wrong place." Cutter told him, "Stephen, I know you want to find her, but you're looking in the wrong place."

"Do you agree?" Lester asked.

"No, whatever took Rose is in the canal."

"Stephen, you're wrong!" Cutter yelled, but he wouldn't listen, "At least look in both places?" he suggested, "I know you want to find her, and to do that you need to look everywhere."

"Fine," Stephen agreed, "Fine, we'll split up, I'll go with Cutter to search, Connor, you stay here." Stephen ordered and walked with Cutter, "You had better be right about this."

X

"Help!" Rose yelled as her body rose up to the top, giving her air, but she was trapped by a cage like grid on top of her. "Help!" she screamed, she couldn't tell where she was. As she screamed for help, another body joined her, gasping for breath. "Lucien?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No, those things, they brought us down 'ere."

"We have to get out." She said and tried to get out.

"There's no way out. We cant get out."

"Yeah we can, we are, trust me, I've got some friends, they'll find us."

"It's too late, there's no way out."

"There must be." Rose whispered to herself.

"Those things," Lucien began, "What do you think they are?"

"I don't know," Rose admitted, "But, if they wanted us dead, we'd be dead by now. We'll be fine, I promise."

X

"This it then?" Stephen asked as he and Cutter arrived at the location Jenny had given them and they traced an anomaly.

"Here," Cutter said softly as he passed Stephen a crowbar to get through the padlock and tried to get through it. "You alright?" Cutter asked after a moment.

"Yeah." He nodded and walked through, tracking the anomaly and walked to the point, until they hit a dead end. "Ah."

"It's only a wall," Cutter tried to reassure him, "Get hammerin'." He smirked slightly and looked down at the crowbar, eventually getting through.

"Do you hear that?" Stephen asked as they got through, someone was yelling for help, quickly, they rushed over to help Lucien out, this time, no Rose.

"Are you alright?" Cutter asked as they got him above the water.

"Rose, you've got to help Rose." Lucien coughed and spluttered, "You've gotta help her."

"She's alive?" Stephen asked and Lucien nodded.

"It took her, down the pipes." He explained and before Cutter could register what was happening, Stephen was gone in to the water.

"Stephen!"

X

Rose stood there, paralysed, not registering what had happened, the creature was gone, but now she had to find a way out of here.

"Rose!" she could hear someone calling her name, "Rose!"

"Stephen?" she whispered, and he ran in to the room. "Oh thank God." She sighed in relief, "Where have you been?" she yelled.

"Looking for you! You're difficult to find!" he yelled, and relief overflowed him and he smiled slightly. But the two of them watched one of the sea creatures began to immerge from the water, heading straight for Rose. "Rose." He whispered to himself and went to run over to her, only for the creature to slam against him, knocking him against the wall. "Ow." He whispered and looked back to where Rose was, finding both her and the sea creature gone and he crawled over to the anomaly, trying to find Rose. At least this time he had the reassurance that she was alive.

"Rose!" he yelled as he climbed amongst the rocks, searching for her. "Rose?" he yelled and he could hear her yelling back to him, "Rose!"he yelled and found her on the rocks below him and reached down to her. "Grab my hand!" he yelled and reached out to her as far as possible and she reached up to him, grabbing his hand best she could, but she kept slipping, "Come one, you can do this." He whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

"I can't," she whispered and she lost her footing, "I can't hold on."

"Yes you can!" Stephen groaned as he tried to lift her up. "Just hang on!"

"I can't," she whispered again, "I'm just pulling you over!"

"It doesn't matter, now come on!"

"Just let me go!" she yelled as she felt herself falling further.

"I can't just let you die!" he yelled at her, but she didn't understand, "I-" he stopped himself for a moment, "I love you, and I can't just leave you, now come on!" he continued to yell, and groaned as he struggled to bring her up, when he felt an arm on his. Cutter.

"Come on." Cutter looked at him and helped Rose up and she fell in to Stephen.

"Told you."

X

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stephen continued to ask Rose as he, Rose and Connor arrived at their flat.

"I'm-I'm fine," she said and rushed over to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, of course she was lying, she didn't feel fine, in fact, she felt awful, she ached everywhere, all she wanted to was sleep, and her mind kept going back to what Stephen had said before, "Honest." She looked up at him briefly and smiled, and heard someone come in to the flat. Caroline, after a few more moments of listening Connor to speak, he came in to the kitchen to join them.

"Um, date with Caroline, I completely forgot, you don't mind do you?"

"No, its fine don't worry," she smiled at him, "Have fun!" she yelled after him and shut her eyes for a moment, leaning against the counter, forgetting Stephen was even there for a moment.

"You should get some sleep."

"Yeah," she nodded, agreeing with him for once, "It's been a long day."

"I better go home then."

"Don't," Rose stopped him, "Stay."

"You need sleep, not me...distracting you."

"You won't be, please, just stay." She begged and sat on the sofa, Stephen laying next to her and she leant her head against his chest. Within a few minutes, Stephen looked down to find Rose already fast asleep and he began to muse on what he had said earlier. He told her he loved her. And he really did, she was strong minded, independent, clever, beautiful. He really loved her.

He just hoped she felt the same.

_To be continued. _

_Hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts in a reviewwww, the sooner you review, the faster you shall get an update, lots of fluff in the next few chapters! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and if you review, I promise to review one of your stories back!_

_Bye for now, Amy x_


	23. Chapter 23

Rose walked through the ARC, her heels making a noise every time she walked across the hard surface, faces turned slightly as she walked down the corridor, she wasn't sure whether to feel self conscious, or confident.

"What is it then?" Rose sighed angrily as she arrived in to the main room and Connor just stared at her, "Connor?"

"A bit dressed up for work aren't you?" he commented at Rose's outfit, she was wearing a short black dress, with flowers going over one shoulder.

"Wedding, well, re-newel, well, sort of, anyway, what is it?"

"There's an anomaly," Cutter explained, "well, we think there is."

"Think?"

"Long story, we need to go and find it."

"Okay, let me get changed."

"There isn't enough time," Cutter sighed, but noticed Rose begging him.

"Please? Cant Clau- Jenny," she corrected herself, "go instead?"

"Okay," Cutter gave in eventually, "Get changed, me and Jenny will go first."

X

Stephen got back to his flat after going out for a run, he had tried to persuade Rose to join him, but of course she declined, Rose, to put it lightly, wasn't exactly a fan of exercise at the best of times, sometimes he wondered how she managed to keep in shape the way she did. He couldn't tell if she was just avoiding him because of what had happened. He didn't know, but she did invite him to her parents wedding reception, that reassured him slightly. As Stephen walked deeper in to the apartment, he could hear something, it sounded like his shower. Cautiously, Stephen walked towards his bathroom; getting the feeling he knew who was in there, hoping he was wrong.

He walked in and found just who he expected. Helen.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to look.

"You don't mind do you? I got slimed, and the smell would make your eyes water."

"And this was the only shower you could find in a million years?"

"Stop staring and pass me a towel." She smirked as she turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Stephen asked as she sat down on his sofa, this time not naked.

"You and I both know things can't go on like this," she began to explain, whilst Stephen made some tea, "The anomalies are getting worse, how long do you think the Government can cover them up?" she asked him, but he didn't answer, "How long before Nick stops palying their games?"

"Forget it Helen, I'm not interested."

"Never mind how you feel about me, you know this is wrong."

"You have to go."

"The thing that's sad is that you're being betrayed and you don't even know it. They're not being honest with you. They haven't told you have they?"

"What is this about?"

"They have another agenda you don't know about, I don't know who's behind it." she explained and moved closer to Stephen as he sat down opposite her, and she took her moment and leant in closer to him, her lips touching his, just for a moment, and Stephen quickly pulled away.

"Don't Helen."

"I know how you feel about me Stephen, you can't deny it."

"Yes I can, because it's the truth. I'm with someone."

"What, the bimbo?" she asked, "I can't really see that going anywhere."

"Yeah, well it is, now I think you should go."

X

"You know, I don't think it's working out with me and Caroline." Connor admitted to Stephen as they began to unpack the truck.

"No?"

"No, I don't think so. Should I tell her?"

"Yeah, be honest."

"Yeah," Connor nodded, "Couldn't do it for me could ya?"

"What? No."

"No, yeah, you're right, I'll tell Caroline up straight, I mean, honesty's important in these things isn't it?" Connor said and Stephen nodded slightly and thought about what Connor just said, it was important, and he wasn't being entirely honest with Rose, he needed to be, he would be, when he had the chance, he would tell her about Helen, be honest.

X

"Seriously guys, prepare to be amazed," Connor said to everyone and pulled out a technical device that looked as though it was made in the eighties, but he didn't quite get the reaction he had hoped for, "What? It's a prototype, it's not meant to be sexy."

"Good job." Rose commented as Connor put it on the floor, "No offence, but that's not gonna even make it through the pipe."

"Little bit of faith please, and a little bit of silence," he said and began to control the device and Rose noticed something.

"Um, Connor, is that my hairdryer?"

"Maybe."

"I asked you if you knew where it was and you said no."

"Well, it was for a good cause," he explained and they all watched around the monitor as they looked at the landscape beyond the anomaly.

"No dinosaurs, no mammals, no birds." Cutter commented and noticed something in the distance, "What's that?"

"It's a little girl. What's she doing there?"

"She's looking for her dog."

"She could he hurt or anything."

"There's nothing really to hurt her," Connor explained, "We're talking a few basic plants, bugs."

"Big bugs?"

"Standard bug size I think."

"We need to get her out of there."

X

"Do you hear that?" Rose asked as she heard something behind them and the three of them turned around, finding a bunch of what looked to centipedes, but much bigger, scuttling towards them. "Lovely, standard bug size he said." Rose muttered and continued walking, until she noticed something else, lying in the sand, "Cutter!" she said and pointed in front of them.

"Hard drive, night vision," Cutter observed as they looked through the belongings, guns, cameras, water, "he's here." He said and looked up at Rose.

"Why would he come out here though?"

"Who is?" Stephen interrupted, not knowing what they were talking about.

"They've just disappeared," Cutter sighed and began to watch the night vision camera, watching as something attacked the group of people that were once here.

"Well?" Rose asked as he finished watching.

"They're all dead."

"What's going on?" Stephen asked again, "what do you two know?"

"We don't know anything."

"you're not surprised by any of it. There's a traitor on the team. Lester?"

"Maybe, its someone."

"admit it, you don't know, and instead of sharing that with you, you shut us, we're supposed to be a team."

"Can you two stop bickering? Just for a minute?" Rose interrupted the two of them, "They're dead, that means something has taken, and my guess is, it hasn't gone far. We need to get going." She said and walked in front of them, towards the little girl, who was yelling something at them.

"whats she saying?" Cutter whispered.

"I don't know." Rose said and saw something moving towards them, something under the sand, "What the hell is that?" she muttered as it came right past them, going behind them.

"I have no idea."

"I think we should run!" Rose yelled as it came back towards them.

"Yeah, good idea!" Stephen yelled back and the three of them ran as fast as they could towards the rocks, where the little girl was yelling at them. Their hearts began to beat faster and faster as they could feel the creatures getting closer to them. Rose's breath jumped as she ran desperately to what seemed to be shelter and safe for them and gave a sigh of relief as she got there; collapsing on to the rocks and the creatures soon disappeared.

"You're welcome." The young girl said as soon as it was silent and all Rose could do was laugh.

_To be continued..._

_Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think and the sooner/more you review, the faster I shall update e.g tomorrow :) well, hopefully. Anyway, let me know your thoughts, pretty please and I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Amy_

_P.S. In the next few days, there may not be AS MANY updates as normal, its exam week, and I'm MEANT to be revising, but I never do, but I will still update. x_


	24. Chapter 24

"Now, we've got to get you out of here." Cutter said as they helped Taylor, giving her water and oxygen to make her feel better.

"You're gonna rescue me?"

"Yeah, any objections?"

"Well, I was planning my own way back, but now you gone and made those things angry."

"She doesn't need any help." Cutter smirked, looking up at Stephen and Rose.

"You can tag along with me," Taylor suggested, "If you want." She said and Rose and Stephen just watched in amusement.

"What are those things?" Cutter asked.

"Dunno, they killed the soldiers, they come if you walk on the sand."

"We'll do the long way round; stay on the rocks till we get back to the anomaly. What's wrong with ya leg?"

"Twisted it," she said as she showed them her leg.

"Can't walk on that." Stephen commented.

"Well duh, why'd do you think I've been sat here?" Taylor asked and Rose smiled to herself slightly, she reminded her of herself when she was younger, full of attitude.

"well then, Im gonna have to carry you."

"No way! I ain't baggage, no-one has to carry me." She explained and began to walk in front of the adults.

"Taylor ain't baggage." Rose smirked and looked up at Stephen, "If I hurt my ankle, will you carry me?"

X

"Job done." Connor said as he dumped Caroline by text as he and Mickey watched the anomaly and watched something shoot out. "What the hell is that?" he yelled and the two of them quickly ran after it.

X

"Cutter!" Rose yelled as she walked ahead of the group and noticed the anomaly, her smile fading slowly, "It's closing!" she whispered as the anomaly was becoming weaker and weaker and she went to walk on the sand, but Stephen held her back.

"Woah."

"what?" she asked, then noticed trails in the sand. The creatures, they were right round the anomaly. "Ah."

"exactly, so now what do we do?" she asked as the anomaly grew weaker before them, and they watched as it closed in front of them. There was no way back.

X

Mickey and Connor, and Jenny stood in Lesters office as they discussed what had happened, everyone stood there in silence for a while, waiting for someone to speak.

"What are the chances of it re-opening?" Lester asked, breaking the silence, wanting to know the facts and possibilities.

"Some do, some don't, but it could be in a few hours, or a few days, or a few weeks or a thousand years, we just don't know." Connor explained.

"I'm sorry James, but we've lost them."

"How long can they survive?" Lester asked.

"With water, a few weeks, without..."

"So what do we do now?" Jenny asked, not quite knowing what was going to happen now.

"Dumb and dumber will have to take over for now."

"You mean us?" Mickey asked.

"Unfortunately yes. God help us. If it reopens, we go after them, keep a look out. Now, until then, we have to get on with the job."

X

"Would you rather die of thirst or eaten? I'd prefer to be eaten, its quicker, two bites and its done," Taylor continued to ramble on as they walked along the rocks, tyring to find some sort of shelter or water, "It'd be worse for you, you're more like four or five bites."

"Four of five?" Rose mouthed to Stephen, slightly insulted, she liked to think she was only about three bites.

"Can you not try and be positive for five minutes?" Cutter complained.

"Were probably the best food around, getting to taste people, all gooey and warm, we'll be like a delicacy, so, who'd you reckon they'll eat first?"

"Can you just whistle a song or something?" Cutter asked, "Just anything, whistle or something, just stop talking." He muttered and looked down as the anomaly detector began to beep, "Oh thank god."

"I can hear a train." Taylor said after a moment.

"A train?"

"There are no trains in the dessert."

"Really?" Rose muttered sarcastically at Stephen, "I thought there was."

"Sand storm."

X

"Remind me to tell Connor he did a good job on these," Connor coughed as they immerged after the sand storm, tracking the down they only way back and Rose heard something behind them, a gun cocking and all them turned around. "I thought it'd be you." Cutter said as they recognised the man, the same man they had seen near the canal, and the same man who was in the ARC and the shopping mall.

"I'll take that." He said, pointing the gun at them, and Stephen automatically stood in front of Rose slightly. "there's only one ticket out of here and I'm taking it," he said and Cutter threw him the detector, "And the water, all of it."

"Come on," Cutter said as he chucked him the water and walked closer to the man, "Take us with you. At least take the girl, she's done nothing wrong." He said and the man began to shoot at Cutters feet as he continued walking closer, and Rose could see a creature heading straight towards them, pulling the man in to the sand, and swallowing him up.

"And you're absolutely certain you don't know anything?"

"I don't know anything, and I suggest it's not a good idea to run and shout."

"Good point."

X

"The anomaly should be right over this dune." Cutter said as they continued treading on the sand carefully, desperate to get home, but Taylor fell to the floor and another creature came racing towards them, this time taking Rose and she screamed as it pulled her in.

"Ah!" she yelled out in pain as she could feel it pulling her in.

"Rose! Hang on!" Stephen yelled as he and Cutter tried to pull her up, but there was nothing they could do, she was just sucked in to the sand.

"Rose!" they yelled and Taylor came up with a plan, and began running around, kicking and screaming, trying to attract their attention again, and get to them to the ground, and it worked. Moments later, one arose to the ground, hanging Rose upside down from one of its pincers and another one arose, and the two began to fight, luckily throwing Rose on the floor and she ran over to the others and began to run to the anomaly, Cutter grabbing the bag.

"Ditch the bag!" Stephen yelled, but he wouldn't listen and grabbed it reluctantly, and they began to run down the dune, straight through the anomaly, finding themselves in a forest.

"Well there's no sand." Rose pointed out happily. "Any idea where we are?"

"Airs normal, woodland looks familiar, so within the last few thousand years."

"Hey look!" Taylor yelled and ran towards what looked like a camp.

"We've got to get away from here." Cutter whispered and noticed someone approaching them, a caveman, with a spear in one hand, and Cutter decided to take action, the way he always did lately, and punched him in the face, knocking him down to the ground, only to find something quite strange, bright underpants.

"Um, Cutter..."

"I just punched an actor didn't I?" Cutter asked and Rose nodded in reply.

"Yep, think so." She smiled slightly, and heard familiar voices amongst the tree's. Mickey and Connor, they were home.

X

"What you gonna do now then?" Stephen asked as they arrived back at the ARC.

"Well, I've still got this wedding thing to go to," Rose sighed as she thought about it, to be honest, weddings weren't really her thing anymore, but she knew she had to go, it was her Mum and Dad.

"Do you still want me to come?" he asked casually.

"Do you still want to come? It would be more company for me, but if you don't want to, I don't mind."

"No, I'll come; it's an excuse to see you dressed up." He smiled.

"Forgot about that part," she shook her head slightly, "I have to admit, I do like that part."

_A chapter done! Sorry its been a few days. Gonna start the next chapter now, so update very soon, but only if you review and let me know what you think :)_

_Also, next chapter, wedding reception, some Rose/Stephen. Confessions, fights, emotions, smiles and fluff and of course dancing all in the next chapter, so review and the sooner you shall get it :)_

_Amy _


	25. Chapter 25

"How do I look?" Rose asked as she twirled around in her black dress, she was feeling a lot fresher now she had gotten rid of the sand on her.

"Perfect," Stephen smiled, who had also changed, this time he was wearing a white shirt and dark trousers, "what about me?"

"Oh, you'll do," she teased and kissed him, "now, come on."

X

"Nice," Stephen commented as he and Rose walked in to the reception, which was of course decorated to the max.

"Yeah," Rose nodded and noticed her Mother approaching her, amongst the crowds of people, it seemed as though half of London had turned up.

"Rose!" she smiled as she pulled Rose in to a bone crushing hug, "Mickey said you weren't coming, something about behind, stuck at work."

"Oh!" Rose nodded, she didn't have to come then, "Oh, Mickey-Mickey said that did he?"

"Yeah, but, anyway, you're here now," she grinned, and noticed Stephen standing next to Rose, "You must be Stephen?" Jackie guessed and looked back at Rose, "taken you long enough to introduce this one."

"Yeah well, you know, been busy, work and stuff."

"Well," Jackie smiled and looked up at Stephen, "Nice to finally meet you." Jackie said and walked away after a few awkward moments.

"That wasn't so bad..." Stephen whispered in Rose's ear as Jackie walked away, but Rose simply raised her eyebrows. "Or maybe it was...?"

"You don't know her... she's worse than she looks..." Rose trailed and looked around the room, at what seemed to be hundreds of people, none of them she recognised at all and as she scanned the room, she found the bar, "Come on," she smiled and grabbed his hand, "I think we need some drinks."

X

Rose scanned around the room whilst she, Mickey and Stephen enjoyed the luxuries, free luxuries of the bar. She scanned round and stopped as she found her mother, dancing, as always in the middle of the dance floor, with a man on her arm, but this time it was her new, well, sort of new husband. To Rose, she looked happy enough, happier than she had ever seen her. Stephen watched Rose as she smiled, watching her mother and 'father' dance.

"Fancy a dance?" Stephen asked a he noticed Rose staring at the dance floor and she came out of her trance.

"What?"

"Do you want to dance?" he asked again and smiled, but Rose tried to edge away, "Come on, it's a slow song."

"Okay..." she gave in eventually and dragged herself on to the dance floor and began to slow dance with Stephen and cringes slightly, "I haven't danced in years... well, not properly."

"And you think I have?"

"Yeah but... I mean _years."_ She tried to emphasise how long it was, but even she said now long ago it was, he would never believe her, it was so long ago, 1941, Rose smiled as she remembered the memory, her and Jack dancing next to big Ben.

"Rose?" Stephen whispered after of moment of them dancing in silence.

"Yeah?"

"There was something Connor said to me...earlier."

"Well... he does say a lot things..."

"Okay, let me be a bit more specific, he was talking to me about how honesty is important in a relationship... and it got me thinking about how I need to be honest with you and how I need to tell you something..."

"Wh-what?" Rose whispered, panic filling inside her, thinking of the worst.

"It's about Helen... she came to see me today." Stephen began.

"And..."

"I kissed her, well, she kissed me." He began to explain, and soon as he said it, he saw Rose's face fall and she took a step back.

"You kissed her? When I asked you, if you had seen her... you said you hadn't..."

"I haven't..." he defended, and realised how it sounded, "I found her in my flat..." he began to explain but Rise just shook her head and began walking away.

"Just forget it Stephen... just..."

"Rose..." He yelled and ran after her, ignoring the faces watching them as he rushed after her, "Rose... listen to me."

"Go on then. What exactly happened before you shoved your tongue down her throat?"

"It wasn't like that... she took me by surprise."

"Right and let me guess... it wasn't your fault?"

"Rose...please," Stephen begged, "Listen to me... just let me explain?" he asked and looked down at her, his eyes begging as she nodded, but stayed silent, "Right, Helen came to see me, she was already in my flat when I got home... she was trying to persuade me of something.. I wasn't buying it..." he began to explain, but before he could finish Rose interrupted him.

"Hold on, hold on... is that where you were getting this whole Lester traitor thing from?" she asked, remembering back in the dessert, someone was betraying the team, for some reason he thought it was Lester. Rose looked up at him, but he didn't answer, "Stephen?"

"Okay, maybe I bought it slightly... I don't know, it just seemed to make sense at the time."

"And you believed her..."

"It wasn't like that... Rose... it wasn't. I promise." He looked in to her eyes and Rose stayed silent for a moment and eventually spoke.

"Okay. Can I ask you something? And be honest..." she whispered and Stephen nodded at her, "Do you have feelings for her?"

"No." He answered quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly, "I don't... And I know that because I do have feelings for someone..." he explained and shifted uncomfortably, "Well, you know who..."

"Well... I might not..." Rose smiled slightly as she began to wind him up.

"Rose.. I've told you how I feel..."

"It doesn't count," she grinned again and looked up at him, "I mean, you thought i was going to die... last words and all that..."

"Well, this time, you are certainly not dying and there's no danger and no cliffs and no last moments or last words? Now, I...love...you." he smiled down at her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well... "Rose grinned, "I guess... I love you too." She teased and reached on to her tiptoes and kissed him, "Now, let's just enjoy one night of peace and fun.."

"Until someone rings with an anomal-"

"Shush. No work... just for tonight...deal?" she asked and Stephen nodded.

"Deal."

**A/N; I am so sorry for how long it's been! You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write...even though it's not that good. Anyway, I'm trying to get back in to the writing again...anyway... let me know what you think and review!**

**Amy**


	26. Chapter 26

"So, Caroline knows about the anomalies and what we're doing?" Rose asked as she and Connor waited for Cutter to arrive for their secret meeting and Stephen went to get a coffee.

"Well, everything about them has gone."

"So she took it all?" Rose asked and Connor shrugged.

"I guess so..."

"We have to get tell Cutter..."

"Tell Cutter what?" Mickey asked as he walked in and interrupted their conversation.

"Nothing." Rose said and glanced at Connor.

"Just don't tell Cutter yet, please, I'll get it all back, I promise." Connor said and lifted up a weight as Stephen walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Heyyy," he said as he walked and noticed Connor holding the weight, "You wanna put that down?"

"Yeah." He nodded and quickly dropped it on to the floor with a very loud bang, causing Rose to jump.

"That was clever," Rose muttered.

"So what's this secret meeting about exactly?" Mickey asked as no-one was telling him.

"We don't know, hence it being a _**secret**_ meeting, he just told us all to meet him here..."

"I wanted it to be somewhere we wouldn't be overheard," Cutter explained and he walked in behind them and turned up the music they were listening to, to dull their voices out a bit more. "Someone is working against us, someone who has access to the detector and the same person who stole the headset from us in the desert." Cutter explained and everyone crowded around him.

"Someone?" Stephen asked.

"I know we all have our own ideas on who that might be," Cutter whispered and glanced at Rose and Stephen, who both shared different ideas, "but this time we need to find out for sure."

"So how are we gonna do that?" Mickey asked, but before Cutter could even start to answer, the anomaly detector siren began to go off.

X

Stephen walked outside towards the car as he went to get more firepower for the mammoth.

"Mammoth." He whispered as he slammed the boot shut, jumping as someone stood by the car. Helen, "What the hell are you doing here?" Stephen hissed as she simply stood there casually.

"I needed to see you." She said simply and Stephen hissed at her to get down as he heard the car approaching and quickly babbled an excuse at them about leaving the gun inside and once he had made sure they were gone, he turned back to face Helen.

"What are you playing at?"

"Talk to me Stephen."

"Fine," he sighed, "You were right. Cutter knows about the conspiracy."

"Come with me, we can't wait any longer, Nick can cope."

"I can't." He answered and knew he should just leave now, "I can't leave."

"Every moment we wait, makes Lester's position stronger."

"Fine, but I can't leave."

"What are you worried about? Blondie?"

"I'll listen to you, that's all."

X

The team got out of the car, facing the mammoth as it stormed across the motorway, looking for its mates.

"Wow." Rose whispered, and they suddenly heard a noise, a horn blaring from a car. "Look." Rose said and looked at a woman yelling for help with her son.

"We've got to get her out of there." Mickey said and Cutter looked at him.

"No, we've got to get her to shut, go with Jenny, get through to the highway agency; we need to get a message to her."

"On it." Mickey nodded and went in search for Jenny.

"We're gonna need more fire power..." Rose said as she looked at the mammoth.

"I know, where the hell is Stephen?" Nick hissed and looked at the message Mickey and Jenny had put up, but it wasn't working. "I can't wait any longer..." he said and began running up to the woman.

"Come on." Rose nodded to Connor and followed near Cutter, taking the son, Jake and getting him away from the car and mammoth. "We're gonna have to lead the mammoth back through the anomaly..."

"How exactly?"

"Um..." Rose shrugged, "I don't know..." she admitted and looked back at Cutter, the mammoth was destroying the car they were in and crushing them, "We need something loud," she said and scanned the cars, "Something loud..." she whispered again and nodded towards a truck.

"The horn?" Connor guessed.

"Yeah, distract it." she nodded and waited as Connor and Jake ran to the truck, blowing the horn, causing the mammoth to stop what it was doing, giving Cutter a chance to get out. "Cutter!" Rose yelled as he escaped the wreckage and helped the lady to safety, "We need to get it back through!" she explained.

"Okay." He nodded and looked back at the mammoth and was looking right at them.

"Will noise work?"

"Maybe..." Cutter whispered.

"Worth a shot?" Rose asked and Cutter nodded and they began yelling at the mammoth, and waving their arms to attract its attention and it came running towards them, and Rose noticed something.

"Oh no," she whispered, "Cutter! The anomaly, it's closed!" she yelled and looked around her and saw the truck and Cutter lead it in to the truck.

"Connor! Close the ramp!" Cutter yelled as he lead the mammoth in, "Connor!"

X

"Let's find your mum hey?" Connor said as they all got out of the car, but stopped in their tracks as they looked in front of them. Stephen and Helen. Connor looked over at Rose, to look at her reaction, but she was just glancing at the floor.

"Where the hell have you been? We could have been killed." Cutter muttered.

"But you weren't."

"Not this time...is she with you?"

"Not in the way you think, now listen, this is important." Stephen tried to explain, but Cutter just walked off.

"You're fired."

"Just listen to me!"

"Do you love her? That why you trust her?"

"No."

"Oh whatever, do you want, I don't care." Cutter muttered and walked away. Rose looked at Stephen for a moment and sighed and quickly looked away as he looked in to her eye for a moment.

X

Rose looked up at the mammoth as they locked it up in the ARC safely and shut it away as Stephen approached.

"Wow." He whispered. "I'm sorry about before."

"Forgot it." she said coldly and went to walk away, but he stopped her.

"I am sorry-"

"Just stop," she said, "Please, I'm sick of hearing all the excuses."

"I'm not gonna give you an excuse, I just need to ask you something."

"Fine. What?"

"What we're going here do you think it's right? Do you think we should keep it from everyone?"

"Yes." She answered bluntly, "We should, and I've seen how people react when they see something they don't understand. We'll be putting the creatures in more danger."

"This isn't just about the creatures, it's about our future."

"Whatever, if Cutter goes with something, I'm with him." She told Stephen, "I've had enough of your lies and everything. So why don't you just go run off to Helen, it seems that's what you've been doing all along."

"Rose, I told you the truth."

"Yeah, well, so you say, but now, what you said doesn't really seem to add up..." she shrugged, "Right now, I'm finding it difficult to believe a_nything_ you ever told me"

X

"Is anybody looking?" Connor asked nervously as he did a job for Cutter at the ADD.

"Nobody knows what we're doing, they've got no reason to be suspicious, now calm down and stop looking so guilty." Cutter whispered and Connor continued to type things in the ADD.

"It's done."

"Both parts?"

"Both parts. No-one's gonna know anything about this until it turns round and bites them."

"Okay," Cutter nodded, "Let's see where this trail leads."

X

"He actually hit you." Helen said as she sat at Stephen's sofa.

"Yeah," he muttered as he remembered his and Cutter's fight back at the ARC.

"Don't worry about Nick, just think about our project, what we're going achieve."

"Yeah..." he nodded and wondered whether he was doing the right thing.

"Don't be worried..."Helen said, and moved closer to him, "Our own project, you can forget about everyone else...especially Blondie..." she whispered in his ear, "She clearly didn't care...my poor Stephen." She moved closer to him, her lips inches away from his. "He shouldn't have hurt you," she smiled and moved closer. Kissing him as she got close to him, and this time, he didn't pull away.

_A/N: You have no idea how sorry am I am about the lack of updates! I'm hoping to get quicker with them! Only about 3 more chapters left of series 2, and for those who've watched Primeval, you know what happens...but will that happen this time? Wait and see..._

_Anyway, thoughts? Good or bad?_

_Also, I keep forgetting Mickey's in this :S Any ideas of how to get him out of the team? Preferably without killing him..._

_Anyway, review and let me know all your thoughts, good and bad. _

_Amy xx_


	27. Chapter 27

"Are you going to tell Cutter then?" Rose whispered as she, Cutter, Mickey and Connor sat in a church, Rose had no idea why, but she thought it were best to get this out of the way.

"Shut up."

"Tell me what?" Cutter asked and Connor wasn't exactly sure where to look.

"I'll tell him then...Caroline knows...about the anomalies."

"How does Caroline know about them?"

"They broke up..." Rose explained and allowed Connor to explain the rest and Mickey simply sat there in amusement.

"Well, she kinda took some stuff about them...that I had, um...but it's nothing major, it's nothing she'll understand."

"But what if she gives it to someone who will?"

"I know, I know," Connor nodded and just looked at Rose and Mickey who were smiling and trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Well, get it back." Cutter said and Connor nodded and they sat there in silence for a minute or so, and Connor nervously looked at his watch.

"They should be here any minute."

"Who should?" Rose asked, "What are we actually doing here?"

"Connor reset the anomaly detector," Cutter began to explain, "and a false alarm went off exactly fifteen minutes ago."

"An alarm?" Rose asked, "But there hasn't been an alarm..."

"That's because it was diverted first to the person who's been sabotaging the detector."

"Right...so, whoever's sabotaging it, is coming here, right?" Rose guessed and Cutter nodded, freezing as the church doors opened, military men, flooding in and they waited for a member of the team to appear.

"Well, who is it?" Mickey whispered as they waited and Rose nudged him lightly in the ribs, hissing at him to shut up, and just as she did, Jenny walked in, looking around the church for the anomaly.

"Jenny." Connor whispered and watched as Cutter stormed up and walked over to Jenny, leaving a few metres between them.

"The alarm was falsed!" Cutter yelled as Jenny questioned the whereabouts of the anomaly, "The only way you could know about it, is if you created a diversion between the detector and your own computer. Now who are you working for?" he asked and before Jenny could even answer, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Rose glanced worriedly at Mickey, fearing Cutter would do something stupid.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jenny said calmly as soldiers around her ordered Cutter to lower his weapons, "All I know is I was told to bring as many men as possible, to this address, to deal with a high priority anomaly."

"Who sent you?" Cutter yelled and moved closer to her, and triggered the gun, "Last chance."

"Leek," Jenny whispered after a moment, "Leek sent me."

"We've got to get back to the ARC."

x-x-x-x-

"So what's happened?" Rose asked as Lester and Cutter walked in to the main room of the ARC.

"Future predator on Lester, by Leek of course..." Mickey put it bluntly and Rose simply nodded and moved over to see what Connor was doing on the ADD.

"What you doing?" Rose asked and Connor pressed buttons and began hacking in to Leek's files. "Wow. Guessing you know your way round these then?"

"Mehh."

"Hack in to them regularly?"

"Now and then, you'd be a_mazed _at how much Lester get's paid..."

"Connor?"

"Hmmm."

"What's my middle name?"

"Marion." He answered almost immediately, and Rose looked at him for a moment and raised her eyebrow, "You told me though...right?"

"Think about it Connor, why on Earth would I tell you my middle name?" she asked, "Keep out." She smiled as she could see he was embarrassed and went back to hacking in to Leek's files.

"Password." He whispered and tried all sorts that people threw at him.

"Anomaly." Cutter suggested.

"That's way too obvious..." Connor said, but typed it in anyway, allowing him access, "We're in!" he grinned and Rose watched as Cutter stood up.

"It's a bomb. Everybody get out."

x-x-x-x

Rose joined the others after the bomb scare, which Cutter and Connor had managed to fix, and went to look at the device attached to the future predator.

"What is it?" Jenny asked as Cutter inspected it with his hands.

"Some sort of neural clamp."

"A what?" Rose asked and Cutter began to explain, "So, the creature was hotwired by a remote control?"

"He's made a mistake, all we have to do is track the signal, to find Leek..."

"Let's do it then..." Rose said and they ran over to the ADD, Connor locating Leek. "Found him then?" Rose asked and the machine began to bleep.

"Yep."

"No chance it's a mistake?" Lester asked.

"I don't mistakes," Connor said and Rose chuckled slightly, "Often...this is definitely his location." He explained and just as they all went to leave, Lester stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going? This is no place for civilians."

"Civilians?" Rose asked, but Lester ignored her comment.

"The military will take care of it, under my supervision of course." Lester said and walked away.

"Since when were we civilians?" Rose whispered to Mickey who simply shrugged at her.

**x-x-x-x**

"What you gonna do about those files then?" Rose sighed as she sat next to Connor in the ARC, not doing anything since Lester left.

"I'll um, I'll find her."

"How?" Rose asked and Connor glanced over to the ADD.

"There, I'll trace her, trace her phone." He yelled and ran over to the ADD, locating her, "Here! Found her, well, I've found her phone."

"Let's go then!" Cutter yelled from the railings and Jenny followed.

"But Lester said-"

"Lester said we couldn't go with him, he didn't say we had to stay here. Besides, we have to find out what Caroline knows, find out that she hasn't told anyone..."

X-x-x-x-x

"What kind of people do you date?" Rose whispered as they arrived at the location, "Why would Caroline hang about here?"

"You haven't messed up again have you?" Jenny asked.

"No, this is definitely the place..."

"Let's find her then..." Rose said and followed Connor in a base type building, stopping as they found soldiers there. "Ah."

"I wondered who was going to turn up..." Leek said as he approached the group, "And I hoped it was you." He smiled and a soldier stood forward, and knocked Cutter unconscious.

x-x-x-x-x

Cutter woke up to find Helen whispering next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Cutter asked and Helen stood up. "You're behind this? What's going on?" he asked and the lights blinded them, showing them where they were, only to show creatures, in cages, all from anomalies.

"What the hell is this place?" Rose whispered as they took in the sight and taken away to cells.

**A/N; I am so sorry for the wait! You have no idea how busy I've been, and I will be for the next few weeks, but I had to update this! Sorry it's been so long, and the chapters not very good quality, I needed to get it done. **

**So review, and let me know if you're still reading after all this time. I wanna see what you all think. I'll update ASAP, within the next few weeks. One more episode, will it be a sad one?**

**Amy**


	28. Chapter 28

"What do you reckon this place is then?" Mickey questioned Rose as he, Rose and Connor were placed in to a cell together, but Rose simply shrugged and sat on the ground.

"No idea...I don't see what they want will all those creatures, why? What's the point?"

"Dunno, maybe Leek's hoping to let them loose some day."

"Oh, what a lovely thought," Rose muttered and thought for a moment, "He was right all along." She whispered and just received blank looks from Mickey and Connor, who were now sat on either side of her.

"Who? What are you on about?"

"The Doctor, right from the start, when he 'visited' us, he told me to look out for Leek, that there was something going on with him, he knew!" Rose sighed angrily, "I should have listened."

"The Doctor's always right?" Mickey smirked slightly and Rose nodded in amusement.

"The Doctor's always right...even when he's wrong, there's some logic to it..." she laughed slightly, but stopped as soon as the door flew open, and in walked Leek, followed by Caroline, who walked straight in to the cell, also being held prisoner. "Oh great."

"You leave out of this; she's got nothin' to do with it." Connor tried to defend her, but Rose simply sighed.

"Connor, for someone who is really quite clever, you're so oblivious to the things in front of you." Rose whispered and gave him a sympathetic smile as he understood.

"Oh."

XX

Stephen lay on his sofa daydreaming about the past day. He'd messed things up, and he knew it. He'd been fired from his job, lost his best friend, and lost his girlfriend, and he knew it was all his fault and this time, he didn't think she would talk to him again, let alone take him back, not that he blamed her though, she was beautiful, and the most honest and kind person he had met, and he threw it away for Helen. Before Stephen could dwell on the fact even more, his phone began ringing, and he glanced at the screen, reading 'Lester'. Stephen sighed and answered the phone.

"What do you want?" He asked simply, not bothered in listening to him or talking.

"Listen, Stephen, this is not the time for sulking, people are dying right now, and many more will die unless _you _do something." Lester explained over the phone and Stephen's eyes widened slightly as he listened to what his ex-boss was saying and heard him sigh over the line, "We need you, there's been an attack at a beach, we think it's a Silurian Scorpion, we can't get hold of Cutter."

"How can I trust you?" Stephen questioned, he didn't know why he was listening to Helen's ideas, but something seemed to fit, he genuinely didn't know who to trust now.

"Well why shouldn't you trust me?" Lester asked, sounding hurt by the question, "we haven't got time for this."

"Okay, but if I help you, I do it alone." Stephen insisted, but Lester disagreed.

"You're going to need back-up."

"No. If I even catch sight of your men, I'm out. Got it?"

XX

Rose, Mickey and Connor let out a sigh of relief as Jenny walked through their cell door.

"Jenny." Rose smiled as they walked up to her.

"How are you? Are you okay?" Jenny asked her younger colleagues, concern filling her voice in case anything had happened to them.

"We're fine, where's Cutter?" Rose asked, noticing he was nowhere to be seen, "Is he okay?"

"Cutter's fine, he's fine." Jenny nodded, reassuring the rest of the team, and Leek lurked behind them rolling his eyes at them.

"Yes, yes, yes. It's all very touching." He muttered and Rose just glared at him, biting back the comments she wanted to spit back at him, but stopped herself. "Now, if you don't mind..." He said and pressed a green button on the wall, opening one of the doors, leading to all the creatures.

XX

"The world changed in a new direction once before, your friend jenny proved that. If we can control the anomalies, doesn't that excite you Nick?"

"No, I don't want to change the world; I happen to think it's quite beautiful just as it is, we've seen the damage it can cause." Cutter replied and took a slight step back as a future predator poked through a hole in the wall, in between Helen and Nick, but Helen reassured him it couldn't hurt her, and Leek controlled them all through the neural clamp. "You gave this technology to Leek? You found it in the future?"

"I found a lot of things." Helen muttered and lead the way towards Leek.

XX

Helen and Cutter waited in Leeks office or lair, talking about how Helen wants to change the world through the anomalies.

"So, you want to change the world again, just to see what happens?" Cutter clarified, "What about the future?" He questioned, "What if you end up destroying the human race whilst doing all this?" Helen simply chuckled.

"Then we bring it back again! Nick, I think this is why the anomalies appeared, so that we can help create the future."

"Everything, everything in nature is the result through random selection, now if we disrupt that perfect balance, then life just begins to unravel." He tried to explain, but Helen shook her head.

"I disagree, let's see who's right." She said and looked behind Nick as Leek entered the room.

"I wanted him to see this," Leek said as he approached some computers and rang Lester, telling him he would let more creatures free if he didn't call off the search.

XX

Stephen stood on the deserted beach, sun loungers looked as though they had been flung everywhere in a rush, it looked like a ghost town. Stephen saw the footprints imprinted in the sand as everyone has ran away in a hurry from the beach.

"Let's get this over with." He muttered, and started to walk on to the beach, sending vibrations through the sand. Stephen paused for a moment, not seeing or hearing anything, and noticed a long thin metal pole sticking out from the sand. He grabbed it and began to bang against a concrete bridge, hoping to send out more vibrations, just as he thought it hadn't worked, there is was, from out of the sand, a Silurian scorpion. And a hungry one by the looks of it, Stephen quickly ran as it began to chase him round the bridge, until be he lost it. Stephen walked under the bridge, stamping his foot against the ground trying to get it back. He walked backwards slowly, looking at the sand, waiting for something to appear, but he heard something behind him, realising what it was he, he swivelled round and shot the scorpion in the middle and attached it to a pillar to stop it from getting away. "Gotcha."

XX

"What? What's going on?" Cutter questioned as Leek began to press a few buttons, revealing a screen, showing the rest of his team, and Caroline in a room, alarms going off behind them.

"I think the American's called it 'Dinner Theatre'" Leek explained and Cutter watched the video screen as the team were soon joined by a Smilidon, all of them looking terrified as it circled them.

"Stop this!" Cutter yelled as he watched his friends standing there.

"Alright, you've had your nasty little joke." Helen looked at Leek who just started at back at both her and Cutter.

"Who said anything about a joke?"

XX

"I've got an idea." Rose whispered in to Mickey's ear as the Smilidon circled them, "We need to get it to pounce."

"Pounce? You mean at one of us?"

"Good idea, we need to get it to that fuse box over there, slowly though." She whispered.

"Why?"

"We don't have time for this Mickey, we just need to." Rose hissed at him and slowly walked away. "I just hope this works." She whispered to herself as she came face to face with the Smilidon, and it's attention was only on her, ready to pounce.

_A/N: A chapter! Finally! Hope you like it, sorry it's not very different, the next one will be! Ive got a lot of ideas for the next chapter! Let me know what you think, and review!_

_There will however be NO updates for two weeks as Im going away. But there will be after that so...hope you enjoyed!_

_Amy _


	29. UPDATES

HI,

APOLOGIES FOR THE ZERO UPDATES! THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE TOMORROW/THE DAY AFTER! THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO THIS STORY, AND MAYBE AN EPILOGUE TO CONCLUDE. THEN ILL BE CARRYING IT O, TO DO S3, IN A SEQUEL. SO ANY TITLES FOR IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.

I HOPE SOME OF YOU ARE STILL STICKING WITH THIS STORY, IT'S BEEN SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE AND I HOPE PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING READING IT, I HAVE A LOT MORE DEVELOPMENTS FOR THE FUTURE AND DEVELOPMENTS BETWEEN CERTAIN CHARACTERS. PARTICULARLY CONNOR AND ROSE.

HOPE SOME OF YOU ARE STICKING WITH THIS FANFIC, PLEASE POP US A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW YOU'RE STILL THERE!

CHAPTER UP TOMORROW!

OR THE DAY AFTER! ONCE I GET BACK IN TO IT, THE MORE UPDATES THERE'LL BE, SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOU'RE ALL STILL THERE! YOUR REVIEWS MEAN SO MUCH, AND ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE.

OVER AND OUT FOR NOW!


	30. Chapter 30

"Just run Connor!" Rose yelled after they escaped the Siberian cat. Luckily for Rose, it decided to lunge for the controls as she moved away, unfortunately, it mean every creature within in the warehouse was unleashed, the place was a minefield, checking every corner and corridor for creatures, just in case they were lurking around. They needed to find a way out, Rose didn't know how, but they needed to get away. Rose stopped as they ran, feeling a draft coming from somewhere.

"Rose! You just said we have to-"Connor sighed as Rose quickly shushed him, holding her hand as a sign for his to shut up, she could hear soldiers behind them, they were following them. She quietly tiptoed to the side, trying to follow the draft, she walked along for a moment, finding a ladder leading up to a drainpipe above ground.

"Guys!" She whispered, signing them to come over to her, "I've found a way out...sometime today would help!" She hissed as they all quickly scampered up the ladder until it was down to Mickey and Rose left at the bottom. Just as Mickey began to climb the ladder, Rose stopped him.

"What is it?" Mickey whispered in case anyone was around, watching them.

"You're going to have to close that grate once you get up there," Rose began to explain, "Because I'm not coming back up with you."

"Rose-"

"Don't! Mickey, Cutter is still in here somewhere, I've got to find him, hopefully we can stop all of this, "Rose tried to explain and gave Mickey a gentle hug. She needed to find Cutter, he was the team leader, and he was in here, maybe alone or maybe with Helen, either way he wasn't in a good situation.

"I'll see you soon the, yeah?" Mickey asked and Rose gently nodded her head, "I'll get hold of Lester, tell him where we are, hopefully he'll get here soon, sort this whole mess out quickly."

"Right," Rose nodded, "Go on then, everyone'll think we're being eaten." She smiled, darkness covering the corridors as the last bit of sunlight was cut off as the grate closed above her. She took a deep breath, thinking through her options, she really hadn't thought this through, no weapons and a bunch of murderous and deadly creatures lurking around the corridors she was walking through. She quickly turned to the opposite direction as she heard numerous gunshots and walked away from them. Little did she know it was Cutter.

XX

Cutter sat on the metal staircase, thinking about what his next move was going to be, there was no way to get out without the creatures doing so, he just hoped his team were out safely. He stopped his thoughts as he heard someone approaching where he was. Helen and Stephen, that was all he needed. He watched as Stephen stared at him in disbelief.

"You said he was dead." Stephen muttered to Helen. "You said they were all dead, him...Rose. What have you done?"

"Don't tell me you knew about this?" Cutter asked, he knew Stephen had betrayed the whole team, it made him boil with anger at the thought of being a part of all of this.

"I have never seen this place before in my life."

"Ask her, you ask her!" Cutter yelled, angrily pointing over towards Helen, "Ask her what she really wanted to do, ask her about Leek! Ask her about how many people were going to die, how many people may have died! There's a whole army of predators, if any of them make it above ground, there'll be no-one left!"

"They're too powerful Nick!" Helen yelled.

"Then we'll all just have to think of something," Cutter spat back, "Or we're all going to die, everyone will. You brought them here, there must be something!"

XX

Rose walked down the corridors, her breath shaking as she walked, fearing what was around the next corner; she stopped as she began to hear voices, Stephen, Helen and Cutter. She listened from the doorway, Helen had a plan, she wasn't sure how reliable it was, but it sounded decent enough, she watched as they bickered and argued, shouting at one another. She heard where they were going, now didn't really seem like the right time to interrupt, she decided to go in search of a gun, if she could find one, and go to the part of the warehouse Helen suggested. She watched, sadness and pain filling her as Stephen went and followed, she turned back to go and meet them.

XX

"Stephen!" Cutter yelled as Stephen walked in to room...full of creatures, "Stephen! Open the door, open it!" He continued to bang open the door, yelling at Stephen. Rose watched from the end of the corridor as slid away without Cutter noticing. Rose stood opposite from Cutter, who was talking to Stephen through the door now.

"what's going on?" she whispered, her voice shaky as she noticed creatures surrounding Stephen, and ran to the door, she realised what was happening, and she didn't like it, she didn't like it at all. Her ears were ringing; her heart was pumping against her chest. "Stephen, get out!"

"No," He answered shortly, he didn't look scared, he was facing death in the eye and he didn't look scared at all. "Tell Connor to stay out of trouble."

"Tell him yourself and get out of there!" Rose screamed, banging on the door, she knew it wouldn't budge, but right now she would try anything to get him out of there, and Stephen shook his head, lifting it up to look at her one last time.

"And you...despite everything I did...I hope you know I feel about you." He said the last words for Stephen Hart to ever speak. Rose's body collapsed beneath her as the creatures lunged themselves towards Stephen, she couldn't watch. She didn't hear him scream out or anything, it was silent. A few small tears fell down rose's cheeks, Cutter sat down next to her, holding her shoulder as reassurance, and he was there for her. She'd lost someone else. Someone else she loved.

And all she could keep thinking, was what if she had gotten there sooner?

**THE END.**

**There will be a sequel! So, please please please give me some title suggestions!**

**I hope you enjoyed, press the review button below and let me know! The sooner it'll be up! If you enjoyed this story, I hope the next one will be better! I plan to make it much more!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
